Fall From Grace
by Devianta
Summary: Danny is alone in a forest, dying. His friends and family have abandoned him. Now he must tell the story of what happened that brought him to this state or else take this tale to his grave.
1. Final Wishes

A/N: And here is my second story and first multi-chapter story. That is, it's not a oneshot. I'm not really sure where this is going. I know this first chapter is short but the second certianly won't be. Just as this chapter is depressing the second chapter is more fluffy. I'll be uploading the second shortly. Anyway, I hope you like this; I don't own Danny Phantom; please r&r. Thank you and on with the show!

* * *

Final Wishes

I lied there in the grass, dying. All was quiet, which is weird because I always thought that there would be some kind of commotion or action or something when this happened. Yeah, I kind of knew it would. It had to at some point. You can't just risk your life everyday and expect to get a way scotch free every single time. Eventually, you lose. It's like gambling. No, I take that back. It is gambling. And sooner or later, the house wins. It always does in the end. And here it is. The end. The sky is blue. The grass is green. The birds are singing. And I'm here dying.

I wish everything was the way it used to be. I could really use some company now. But… Things got out of hand. First there was me wandering off. Then there was the fight. Then I was forgiven but I screwed that second chance up. I was so stupid, but I thought that… I thought a lot of things. Now my time is up. There is no second chance this time. Life is not your friend. It doesn't forgive past actions. It does not forgive stupidity. If you mess up, life slaps you across the face and keeps walking. The sun will rise without you. That's the way things are.

You're probably wondering what I'm babbling on about. What fight, you ask. What's the great Danny Phantom doing dying on us? Shouldn't you be up fighting? You're not supposed to give up!

Well let me tell you. Oh, but first, I want to tell you something ahead of time. I'm not great. I'm just like you except with ghost powers and those didn't save me. They're what brought me here. Thanks to them, I'm dying. Thanks to them my friends are gone. Thanks to them my parents no longer believe in good ghosts and I will never be able to explain to them or my friends what really happened and why. It was my fault, I admit, but there is a reason for what I did. I want them to know. You must tell them this story for me. Promise?

Okay, this is what happened…


	2. Amity's Tree

A/N: And here's chapter two. This has more fluff in it than the last one. Of course, I put in some drama for good measure. Hope you enjoy it; still don't own dp; r and let the show begin/continue!

* * *

Amity's Tree

It all started about a month ago. My parents had just found out my secret, that I was half-ghost. We were all pretty excited. No more sneaking around, no more lies, no more fearing that my parents would be my murderers. Finally, I could stay out late, hunt ghosts, and come home without fear of being grounded for protecting the city. How great was that?!

There were a few ground rules. They had to know where I was and what I was doing at all times. My homework had to get done regardless of my responsibility. If the ghost was too strong we had to call them and tell them that we needed help. Yadda yadda yadda. You get the point.

Anyway, you can imagine my excitement. I couldn't wait to make use of my new privileges. I would be responsible of course, but I would still have fun. One thing I had been wanting to do was camp out. Really, why not camp outside in ghost mode? The ghosts came at all hours. Why bother transforming back if I was going to be in ghost mode again in ten minutes? Sure it might be uncomfortable at times. Sleeping in trees probably wasn't going to be the least bit luxurious but still…

So I called Sam and Tucker and asked them if they wanted to join me. Being my best friends at the time they said yes. Thus began our all night ghost hunting bonanza…

* * *

"Hey Creepy! Why don't you creep back into the ghost zone?"

"Foolish boy! You can not escape me!"

"Maybe," I said as I jumped out of the giant snake's way. My friends were just behind the tree to our left. They were holding the thermos and were ready to catch the overgrown serpent. Thus I had to make sure I was clear of the beam or else I would be trapped in the thermos too. Not a pleasant thought. "But you can't escape the thermos!" Just as I said those words, Sam jumped out from behind the tree and caught the ghost. It screamed/hissed as it was dragged kicking, no wait, snakes can't kick, okay… It was dragged writhing and screaming into the thermos.

"Nice job, Sam!" I said as I landed next to her.

"Thanks! That makes twenty-three ghosts caught tonight."

"It would have been twenty-four if you two didn't have to go all lovebirdish on us when we were fighting the Box Ghost," remarked Tucker as he came out from his hiding place.

"Who cares about the Box Ghost? And did you forget, Tucker, we're dating now," Sam replied proudly. Ever since we finally "admitted our feelings" Sam had been bragging about it. Actually, bragging isn't the right word. Sam doesn't brag. Oh, you get the point. Anyway, she was happy and so was I. It was Tucker who was having difficulty coming to terms with the fact that he was still girlfriendless. He doesn't like to be left out.

"I didn't forget. You make it impossible to forget. You remind me every other minute!"

"Well if would stop bringing it up maybe you…"

I could see where this was going. This was the third time these two had this argument this week. Looks like I… Was going to have to go after another ghost.

"Guys, could you please stop arguing! Guys? GUYS!"

They stop mid-sentence and stare at me. They look like deer that just saw the headlights of an oncoming car. As they stare my ghost sense goes off again.

"You two have to stop arguing. Okay?," they nod in agreement. "We'll talk more about this later but right now we have a ghost to catch. Now I think it's over there somewhere. I'll go check it out. You two follow and keep your eyes open. Yell if you see it."

I didn't wait to see if they agreed or not. I flew off as quickly as I could in the direction I thought the ghost was. I streamlined my body so I could go faster. The wind whistled as I flew. Trees blurred together into one giant brown wall. Leaves jumped up and swirled as I rushed past. Moonlight lit my way.

Flying was the best way to get stuff out of my system. It was like running or hitting the Box Ghost. It was relaxing. I had to get away from their bickering for a moment. I needed to clear my head and figure out how get them to stop fighting. We were Amity Park's best defense against the ghosts that plague our town. We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves on a daily basis. Sometimes I wish we did have that kind of time but we don't. So as soon as this ghost fight, or maybe this evening if they're in a better mood later, is over we are going to sit down and talk this out. It would be best to just get it over with. That way we can…

"I am the Box Ghost! And beware for I have a new box to terrorize you with. Behold! My corrugated cardboard crayon box of Technicolor doom!"

Yes! It was the Box Ghost, my punching bag for misplaced aggression! This will definitely help my mood!

"Hey Box Ghost! I got a question for you. How many ectoblasts does it take to shut you up? You don't know? Great! Let's find out! One! Two! Three!…"

"Four! Night, night Box Ghost," Sam said as she sucked the overall-clad ghost into the thermos. Ah, man. I was hoping for at least five more minutes. "Yeah, I know. You wanted to hit him a few more times. But unfortunately you don't have time for that." She walked over and handed me her cell phone. My parents. Oh, no! I forgot to check in!

"Hey mom. I'm really sorry. I forgot…"

"Danny you have got to be more responsible! I had to lie and tell them that you did check in. Thank goodness they went out or you would have them to deal with and not me!"

"Jazz! Oh, thank you so much! But, see, the Box Ghost…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You've told that story a million times. Just be better about checking in, okay?"

"I will."

"Good. I've got to go. I still have to write my English essay on the effects of counseling on troubled teens."

"Yeah, I bet. Thanks again."

"No problem, little bro. Good night."

"Night." I flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Sam.

"Jazz save your butt again?"

"Yep, I owe her more than I don't know what."

"I can imagine," she said, rolling her eyes. I yawned and walked off to find a tree to sleep in.

"Danny? What are you doing," asked Tucker.

"I'm looking for a tree to sleep in."

"Why? You have a perfectly good bed at home," Sam began inquiring.

"I know, but I want to camp out tonight." I looked up at one promising tree. It's branches split in such a way that a person could probably lie down. I floated upward to get a better look.

"Cool. You want company?" I looked down at Sam and grinned.

"Of course. There's always room." I blushed as I said this. Even after all this time I still wasn't use to this. Well, I don't really know if you stop blushing but it was still hard to believe that we were dating. I mean, she was my best friend and now we were a couple! I always thought that sort of thing only happened in movies and cheesy after-school specials but it was real and it was happening to me!

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then," Tucker sighed and began wandering off on his own. I instantly felt bad.

"Ah, come on Tuck! You can stick around if you want."

"Yeah, Tucker! You can stay! We won't be too mushy!"

Tucker stopped and turned around. "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have homework to do anyway. And my PDA needs to be recharged. And my parents probably don't want me out this late anyway." He turned back around and started off towards his home. His gait was heavy with dejection. It was as heavy as the guilt I felt. I really shouldn't flirt so openly with Sam in front of him. I knew how much he wanted a girlfriend. I would make it up to him tomorrow. Everything would be settled then.

Suddenly a loud eerie howl sounded. Its echo chased away any thoughts of letting my friend walk all the way home alone.

"Tucker. I think you should stay here."

"Yeah, I think you're right," he stuttered and jogged back over to me and Sam. "So, we're going to sleep in this tree."

I nodded. "I like this one. We should all be able to fit on that branch too." I put my arms around their waists and floated up towards the aforementioned branch. I dropped down onto it but didn't release my grip on them. After a moment of inspecting our view of the darkening forest we settled down on the tree branch. I sat with my back against the tree trunk while Sam sat between my legs. Tucker sat to my left.

"You sure you don't need to call your parents, Tuck?"

"They know where I am."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. A slight breeze meandered through the forest. An owl hooted somewhere but otherwise no one made a noise. Somehow this didn't bother me. It was a comfortable silence and an endearing night. I felt safe.

I felt a sudden pressure on my shoulder and looked over to find that Tucker was leaning on me. I elbowed him slightly.

"Tucker?"

No response. He was out cold.

"Hey Sam?"

She didn't answer either. I was the only one still awake. I guess they felt safe too. Either that or they were so exhausted from ghost fighting that they couldn't stay awake any longer. Oh, well.

I extended my senses to make sure we truly were safe. The forest suddenly came alive for me as my ears picked up on the most obscure sounds. I could hear the heart beat of the owl and the whistling of the wind as it passed over the bark of the trees. The breathing of my sleeping companions seemed loud. I focused on smell next. I breathed in deeply and scented my surroundings. I could smell sap in the tree we were resting on, the shampoo Sam was using, Tucker's serious need to use more deodorant. I quickly switched my focus to sight. I blinked and everything came into focus. Every single vein in every single tree in my perspective became visible. I could see the fur on the bats that flew overhead then. I could see every blade of grass on the ground below. I could see the pores in the faces of my friends. Finally, I moved onto touch. As I did the warmth in my friends' bodies flooded me. It reached its gentle fingers through my jumpsuit and heated my chilled ghost form. I gasped in surprise at the sensation. It was so pleasurable. It was like drinking hot chocolate after playing outside in the cold on a snow day. I luxuriated in the feeling for a few minutes before retracting my senses. I pulled my friends closer to me and yawned.

"Good night, guys. Thanks for being here."


	3. Dreamscape

A/N: This is a confusing chapter. I hadn't even really intended to write it but, nevertheless, I did. So, here it is! This chapter is sort of a filler. It's foreshadowing what I have planned for the rest of the story. If you pay really close attention to what's going on and the annoying little details then might be able to guess what's going to happen later on. The ending of the chapter is a cliffhanger and will be explained in chapter four! Remember that! Umm... I think that's about all I want to say in regards to the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please R&R, and let the show begin!  


Dreamscape  


I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Something had woken me up but I'm not sure what it was. It sure was cold out. Wait. It was cold. I looked around but couldn't see Sam or Tucker. Where were they?!

I jumped off the tree to the ground. Maybe their parents called and told them to go home. Maybe they fell out of the tree. Maybe a ghost took them. No! I have to calm down. They're probably around here somewhere. I just have to think. Where could they have gone?

Snap.

My eyes widened and I looked around. What was that? I know I heard something.

Snap. Snap. Grrr…

I looked to my right. Standing there with its teeth bared was a giant white-furred, green-eyed wolf. It continued to growl at me, but it didn't seem angry at me. It was more… I don't know. It seemed frustrated. Upset. But why was it growling at me?

Suddenly it leaped at me. I jumped out of the way. The ghost wolf ran past me, farther into the woods. Just when it was about to disappear into the darkness it turned around and gazed at me. Its eyes glowed brightly.

"It wants me to follow it," I muttered to myself. Without thinking I began to float towards it. Seeing this, it turned back around and began to run. I flew faster to keep up. I didn't know where it was going, but for some reason I was determined to find out.

I don't know how long I tailed the bizarre creature but we eventually came to a small moonlit clearing. At the center was a pack of wolves. None of them were moving. They were so still I thought they were statues but when I got closer and touched one I realized they were alive.

"Why aren't they moving," I asked the wolf.

He whined in response and licked one wolf's face. I looked at the wolf it licked. It had violet eyes, the same shade as Sam's. I began looking at the others. They were all different colors and shades. The violet-eyed one had black fur. Another wolf a foot away had gray fur with white circles around its olive colored eyes. They kind of looked like glasses. Behind this one was a red furred wolf with blue eyes. Catty corner to that was a thin, lean wolf with blue tinged fur and blue eyes. Next to that one was a fat, orange furred wolf. Crouched behind those two was a large, muscular wolf. Its eyes were blood red and its black fur was raised on its back. Its mouth was curved into a perpetual snarl. I shivered as a stared at it. It reminded me of something or someone. But who?

The white wolf next to me growled.

"What?"

It nipped my fingers, and then it walked over to the red-eyed wolf. It growled even louder.

"What?! I don't get it! Okay? What do you want?"

It turned to me, crouched down, and then lunged. I tried to dodge but was too slow. I landed on my back. The wolf stood over me. Its eyes glowed so brightly it was nearly impossible to stare at it. I closed my eyes against the glare. After a moment the light faded. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?"


	4. GreenEyed Monster

A/N: There's a lot of stuff happening in this chapter. Symbolism is running rampant, friendships are being torn apart, and Danny pukes. Yeah, a lot of stuff. Hopefully, my explanation of the last chapter in this chapter is suffient to unconfuse those of you who were. And hopefully you understand and enjoy this chapter. I still don't own DP. Please R&R. So without further ado, here it is and let the show begin!

* * *

Green-Eyed Monster

My eyes snapped open as I was jolted awake by… Um… Why was I awake? There was a dream. A dream about wolves that looked like my friends, family, Vlad… And me. That was disturbing, the wolf that looked like me and changed into me right before I woke up. "Do I have to spell everything out to you," he'd asked. Spell what out to me? That Vlad was endangering my family? I already know that! I don't need a dream to tell me that. Besides, it was just a dream. It wasn't real. It was just a really disturbing dream. A very disturbing dream. Just a dream.

"Hoot!"

"What da," I muttered to myself. Looking up, I noticed that I had company besides Sam and Tucker. There was a white owl on my head.

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!"

"Get off me," I sighed. The owl stayed where it was. Sighing again, I tensed my legs against Sam to hold her in place while I took the arm I was originally holding her with and swatted at the owl. Much to my surprise my arm went right through the owl! "What!" I tried again. "What are you?"

"Hoot! Hoot!" The owl clamped onto tufts of my hair with its talons and flapped its wings.

"Ow! Stop it!" Once again I tried to swat the owl away from me but to no avail. The owl continued to pull.

And suddenly I had another problem. Sam was beginning to slip. Oh, and Tucker was drooling on me. Great.

I clenched my legs even harder and prayed that I wasn't hurting Sam. With my free hand I formed an ectoblast and fired it at the owl. Thankfully it hit. The owl screeched and let go of my hair. It flew off but not before pooping on me. I shot another ectoblast at it in thanks.

The first thing I did, now that I no longer had an annoying bird harassing me, was wrap my arm back around Sam and pull her back up to her original position. Much to my surprise, neither Sam nor Tucker had woken up during the whole ordeal. Talk about deep sleepers. The second thing I did was go intangible to get rid of the bird poop and Tucker's drool. The third thing I did was try to get comfortable again so that I could go back to sleep. The sun had not quite risen yet and I was still tired. It was Saturday anyway. Who gets up bright and early on Saturdays?

Unfortunately, I couldn't get comfortable. My back and head were aching and my legs were stiff. My shoulder was also beginning to hurt from Tucker leaning on it. There was no way I was going back to sleep. The only thing left to do was sit there, stare at nothing, and contemplate life in general until Sam and Tucker woke up.

So sat there I did. I sat and stared at the slowly brightening forest scenery. Color was gradually seeping back into the world. The green returned to the leaves and grass. The brown came back into the bark of the trees and the dirt of the barely visible trail on the forest floor. The purple of Sam's stockings became visible, as did the orange of Tucker's shirt and the red of his beret. I was the only one who didn't go through much of a transformation. My jumpsuit is black and white. Both are the same at night. My hair is white. My eyes are green but they glow. The only thing that would vary is my skin tone, which is coffee-colored. But all in all, I don't change much between night and day. I guess that's what being a ghost means. Unchanging. Eternal. This is making my head hurt more.

I continued to sit there. Tucker continued to drool. Sam continued to lean against my chest and tempt me. The world continued to take its time with the whole waking up process. It felt like the world was at a standstill. Very little moved. It was like the dream, where everything was frozen in time. Nothing moved. Everything was deathly still. It was driving me crazy. I really needed to get up and move around. I was so stiff! My whole body ached. I wish Sam and Tucker would wake up. I was dying a very slow and painful death!

Finally, Sam groaned, leaned her head back, and looked up at me with sleep filled eyes. She smiled and the world truly froze and that was okay with me.

"Hey," she said drowsily. Thank you heavens! At long last someone else was awake and it was she and Tucker is still asleep and I can finally move my legs! Thank you!

"Hey," I said back.

Sam climbed out from between my legs but instead of sitting down next to me like I had expected, she sat down on my lap. She began stroking my cheek with one hand and moving my arm to her back with the other.

"Uh, Sam. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," she closer to me until her face was about two millimeters from mine, "What makes you think I'm not?" And with that she kissed me.

The world stopped. My heart stopped. My lungs stopped. I'm fairly sure my blood, er, ectoplasm evaporated in my veins. I'm positive that I completely died for about a second. Then everything restarted itself and I kissed back. I enjoyed every second of it. Everything seemed so real. So alive. I was the luckiest guy in the world! I couldn't have been happier. I couldn't have felt lighter. Life couldn't have been better. This was a dream come true.

She played with my hair as she deepened the kiss. She tasted sweet. Her other hand began exploring my lower back. My heart quickened and I began to feel light-headed. After what seemed like hours she pulled away. She continued twisting locks of my hair around her fingers. I felt too dizzy to respond like I wanted too. I would have played with her hair, rubbed her back, whatever she wanted but the world wouldn't stop spinning. I was beginning to feel sick.

Suddenly she stopped. She blinked her eyes rapidly. She looked like she was going to be sick too.

"Danny? What just happened?"

"You kissed me. Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to throw up?"

"I feel like it. I feel dizzy, like… I want to kiss you again," she moaned. Suddenly she didn't look like she was about to be sick. She looked like she was possessed. She leaned forward to repeat her earlier administrations but this time I didn't comply.

"Sam stop. Something's not right. I feel sick and a minute ago you said you didn't feel well either."

"I lied," she whispered before kissing me again full on the lips. I didn't kiss back but obviously she wanted me to because she pinched me, hard. I opened my mouth to protest. Wrong move.

What's even worse is that Tucker woke up. To him, it looked like we were making out. If he had seen us a minute earlier this assumption would be true. Right now it was not but he didn't know that. Instead he saw what was to him a complete disregard for his feelings and current social condition (datelessness).

Sam stopped kissing me and looked over at Tucker who was sitting there with an incredulous look on his face. That look soon turned to one of hurt and then anger. That pushed me over the edge. I threw up and to top it all off, the contents of my stomach landed all over Tucker.

"I'm going home," he growled before beginning his descent down the tree.

"Tucker, wait," I managed to croak out. My voice sounded hoarse and raspy. My stomach was still roiling.

I floated down to the forest floor and walked after him clutching my stomach all the while. Each step seemed to sap me of energy. I was practically doubled over but I continued to follow.

"Tucker! Wait! I'm sorry!"

He turned around and glared at me. I stared back but eventually looked away.

"You're sorry?! You called me back last night and I came. Then I wake up to see my two best friends making out all the while knowing that I don't have a girlfriend! And then you threw up on me! And you have the nerve to tell me to wait! Well screw you Danny Phantom! Screw you!"

He turned and ran. This time I didn't call back. I didn't have the strength. All I could do was collapse on the ground. My best friend hated me and my potential girlfriend was probably possessed. I blacked out.


	5. Family Feud

A/N: Another torture Danny chapter. Poor Danny. He probably hates me right now. He's going to hate me even more when the next chapter is written. This chapter didn't come out the way I anticipated. It was supposed to be completely different. However, my muse is evil. She forced me to write this rather than what I had in mind. Blame her, not me Anyway, I still don't own dp though I wish I did. Please R&R!!!!! I want to know what you think. Tell me if their are any errors, if my characters are ooc, if it doesn't make the least bit of sense. I need to know these things so that I can write better. Thank you and enjoy the show!

* * *

Family Feud

I didn't want to wake up but the pain didn't allow me to stay in peaceful bliss of sleep. I opened my eyes slowly. The familiar surroundings of my room greeted me. I was lying on my bed in my pjs with a blanket pulled up to my chin. Much to my surprise, I was still in ghost form. After all that had happened I would have thought that I would have reverted back.

What had happened?! Sam! Tucker! In the forest, I passed out. How did I get here? When? Why? Who? I think I'm going to throw up again!

I painfully rolled over onto the side of my bed, leaned over, saw that their was a garbage can there, and regurgitated what little was still left in my stomach. I think it was mostly acid. My throat felt like it was on fire. My breath smelled worse than Walker's did when he turned the town against me. My stomach is killing me. Why do I feel so horrible?

"Danny?"

I looked up and saw Jazz standing in the doorway. She was holding a plate of crackers and a glass of something. I think it was juice. She wore a worried expression and was in her pjs like me except hers were purple while mine were pink. Go figure.

"Danny? I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?"

I shook my head. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. She placed the plate and glass on my bedside table. I looked up at her. I probably looked pitiful right now. My legs were pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my middle. My hair probably had more knots and dirt in it than an old piece of wood. My skin felt clammy. Did I mention that my breath smelled bad? Yeah, definitely not how I want my alter ego to come across.

"So what happened? You called the house but you didn't say anything. Mom tracked the call to your cell phone. We found you in the woods unconscious. We couldn't find Sam or Tucker. We called both of them but neither of them picked up."

"I don't know what's going on. Tucker and I had a fight and Sam… I don't know what's up her. I think she's possessed," I began. I wasn't sure how much I wanted to say about that. "She kissed me and then I began feeling sick. She said she felt sick too but then she kissed me again and Tucker woke up."

The dizziness returned full force. My eyesight swirled and dimmed. I squeezed my eyes shut against it. My hands came up to clutch my head. Jazz was calling me, asking me what was wrong. I couldn't answer. The dizziness and pain were too much. They were overwhelming me. I was drowning in a sea of fire. It's acidic waves crashed into me then charged down my throat to assault my stomach. From there they marched through my veins and nerves. Each attack was stronger and worse than the last. I was dying.

I felt the blankets being torn back to reveal my writhing form. Someone grabbed my ankles while someone else grabbed my arms. The two people stretched me out. I struggled against them. I wanted to curl back up and continue my screaming. Lying out like this was worse! Couldn't they see I was dying already? Why did they have to make me hurt even more?

"Hurry up Jazz! We can't hold him down much longer," a voice yelled over mine. My scream was more of a shriek by now and I could feel a strange pressure in my chest. It was slowly building up and it wanted let out.

"I'm trying. He won't hold still."

"Well you won't be able to do much of anything if he uses his ghostly wail! Just give him the shot!"

"I don't want to hurt him!"

"He's already hurt! This will make the pain go away! JUST GIVE HIM THE LOUSY SHOT!"

I felt something sharp poke my arm. Ice entered my veins and fought a war with the fire. It was driving me crazy. Hot, cold, hot, cold, warm, frozen, melting, cold, warm, hot, dying! The pressure was beyond measure. It crawled up my throat, forcing me to take a breath and expel it with my exhalation.

"He's going to do it, mom! Shut his mouth!"

Something heavy plopped itself down on my stomach. I opened my mouth to get rid of the pressure and perhaps the thing with it and maybe the pain too, but suddenly my mouth was forced shut. I wiggled, struggling. My fight was in vain. Heavy weights held me down, one on my stomach, four in my limbs. A cold metallic rope clamped my jaw closed. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream. I couldn't scratch my foot, which by the way was very itchy at this moment. Nothing!

"We need to get him down to the lab. Something is hurting him and we need to figure out what so we can stop it." Someone picked me up. If I could open my mouth I would scream even louder. There was so much pain. Their cradling me like an enfant wasn't in the least bit comforting. It felt like a shark was chewing on me! It hurt!

After a year of jarring motion, the person lied me down on a cold metal table. My arms were stretched above my head and pinned down by a metal clamp. The same happened with my feet except they weren't above my head. After my feet were pinned my shirt was unbuttoned and pulled off. How they got it off is beyond me but they did. Anyway, icy stabs of pain that jolted my whole body replaced my former overheated state. Again, someone was trying to lessen the pain but was making it worse instead. Water was being dabbed onto my face and chest. It was "gently" rubbed into my skin. I guess I was sweating and they were interpreting it as me being hot. Wrong. I was freezing now. They were making me colder!

"Jazz, come here. We need to scan him."

"Okay."

A whirring sound echoed overhead. Some metallic clangs followed. A few moments later they stopped. Footsteps replaced the clangs. Beeping interrupted only by gasps and whispers dominated the now almost silent room.

"What is it?"

"Something is being transmitted to him, more specifically his ghost side. Only he can feel it since it's targeting his genetic structure."

"How?"

"I'm not sure."

"Can we block the transmission?"

"Maybe, it'll take a day though."

"We don't have that much time! This thing is killing him! He'll die if we don't stop it now!"

"I say we just rip his ghost side out. Ghosts are scum anyway…"

"How can you say that?! He is a ghost! It's a part of him! He needs it and so does the town!"

The pain was beginning to clear a bit. The fog was lifting. I could make out the words better. I could even recognize the speaker.

"He can't defend us or Sam or Tucker or anyone unless he has powers." That was Jazz.

"Jazz, your mother and I are ghost hunters. We can protect the town." That was dad.

"Your father's right. Danny really shouldn't have that weight on his shoulders anyway. Besides, look at him. Do you want your brother to suffer like this? He won't have to go through this sort of pain if he didn't have to fight ghosts anymore. He could live a normal life like everyone else. Wouldn't that be nice, Jazz?" That was mom. She wanted me to stop ghost fighting? I thought that she thought that this was great. She told me that she was proud of me. Dad told me that too. Why were they blaming my ghost side for this? It wasn't Phantom's fault. It was the fault of whoever was doing this. And I really wish they would just stop the transmission!

"No! I don't think that would be nice! Danny wants to protect this town…"

"And he can do that as a normal ghost hunter, not as a ghost."

"And he never gave you permission to split him in half!"

"We won't be splitting…"

"Yes you will! He is half human, half ghost. He needs both halves to be whole! And did you even stop to consider the psychological effects of such a split that was committed without his permission. It could seriously affect his mental stability and overall view of his personal life. It could also take away his feelings of self-worth and identity. Do you really want to put him through all that?"

There was no immediate answer. I could make out the sounds of typing and some mumbled complaints. Other than that the room was quiet once again.

The pain was almost gone. It still lingered in my head and stomach but the jolts of sudden agony had deserted my limbs. They didn't feel as heavy either. I was hungry though and I had to go to the bathroom and I wouldn't mind a shower. I smelled awful. I started groaning in hopes of getting attention.

"Danny? Are you okay?" A hand touched my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Jazz standing over me again.

I nodded to show I was "okay" again. The metal clamp was taken away from my jaw. I smacked my lips together a few times and stuck my tongue out.

"I got a really bad taste in my mouth."

"You're okay!"

"Yeah, sort of. My head and stomach still hurt but I think I can handle it." I swung my legs over the side of the examination table. My parents rushed over to look at me.

"Oh, sweety, we're so sorry. It'll take a day to stop the transmission that's hurting you. There is a quicker way though…"

"No. I don't want my ghost half ripped out."

"You heard us?"

"Yes," my eyes watered for a second but I blinked them away, "I thought you were proud of me. I thought…" The words got stuck in my throat. I tried to get them out but they were jammed down in there. I couldn't say it. Instead, I said, "where's my jumpsuit?"

"It's in the wash."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, sweet heart. Oh, and Danny, we're sorry. We didn't mean…"

"Yeah, okay."

I walked upstairs. Normally I would go intangible and just land in whatever room I wanted but, what happened down there… I was at a loss of words to describe it. A shower should make me feel better.

I stepped out of my pants and underwear. Tossing them on the laundry pile in the corner, I grabbed a towel before entering the bathroom.

I fiddled around with the temperature for a while. I couldn't find it. Too warm, too cool, too warm, too cool. Eventually, I gave up. Whatever. Won't be long in there anyway.

I washed my hair; I scrubbed my legs, arms, back, neck, etc. I cleaned until my skin was raw. Guess I was in there a long time anyway. Who knew? I just felt so dirty now. It was as if the more I scrubbed the dirtier I became. What was wrong with me?

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. With the towel firmly wrapped around my waist I trudged back into my room and closed the door behind me. I threw the towel on the laundry pile. My jumpsuit was folded on my bed, back from the wash.

"Danny, honey?" Mom. "I want you to reconsider your choice."

"Mom, I want to stay this way. I need to defend the town. I promised."

"Danny you can do that as a human, like your father and I. We can be one big ghost hunting family."

"Why can't we be that now?!"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yes, you did!"

"Danny, listen to me…"

"No! You listen to me! I am a ghost and I want to stay like this! I fought ghosts like this for a year now! A full year! I saved the town. I saved my family. I saved my friends. I saved myself. And I did it all like this. I am Danny Phantom! No one will change that!"

I was in jumpsuit now. Without a second thought I was out the window. Without a single thought I was headed off to Sam's house.


	6. Lovers' Quarrel

A/N: Hello! Behold, chapter six! It is finally done! This chapter is fairly straightfoward. There really isn't any symbolism, metaphors, or anything do with english class in it. I hope you all in enjoy it. I still don't own dp. I wish I did though. Please, please, please R&R! Did I say please? Anyway, let the show commence!

* * *

  


Lovers' Quarrel 

I'm a pretty fast flyer. I always have been. Within four months of gaining my powers I was able to fly at 112 miles per hour. Now, six months later, I have broken that record. I can now fly at 170 miles per hour. That's the speed I'm flying at now by the way. It's amazing what a little emotional stress can make you do.

My ghost form is naturally cool but inside, I'm burning up. The anger is building up like magma in a volcano. I feel like I'm about to explode. I can imagine that happening too. I can even see the headline, "Ghost Boy Explodes! Ectoplasm Coats Street!" Then, of course, there's the news broadcast, "Danny Phantom was seen self-combusting last evening while flying through the sky. Forty -second Street has been closed down until further notice due to the large amount of ectoplasm that splattered over the buildings and the street in the explosion. More news at eleven." And naturally there'll be all sorts of sick puns and jokes told, " 'Hey, Harry! Why did the Ghost Boy explode on the side walk?' 'I don't know, George. Why?' 'To get to the other side!'" Oh, yeah. The way things have been going lately, I can see it happening.

Within minutes I'm at Sam's house. Actually, it's a mansion, but you get the point. I drop down from the sky onto Sam's balcony. I take a minute to calm myself down somewhat. No use walking in there and exploding. That would only make things worse.

When I finish, I knock on the window. At first she doesn't answer. Go figure. But then I heard noises inside. Bang, clash, ching, splash, "Ow!"

Yep, someone was in there and from the sounds being made I'd have to say it was Sam.

"Sam? Sam, open up! It's me, Danny!"

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute! Sheesh!"

I grinned. It sounded like she was back to normal! This was great! I wouldn't have to fight her off of me and try to figure out a way to return her to normal! Instead, we could spend that valuable time figuring out what caused this mess and how we could fix it. Awesome!

A minute later Sam opened the door. She looked awful. Makeup was smeared all over her face. Her hair was standing practically on end and her clothes… She obviously hadn't changed since the incident in the forest.

"Why didn't you just phase through the door?"

I blinked a few times. "I don't know. What happened to you?"

"You tell me."

She stepped aside to allow me through. I walked past her and sat on her bed. My stomach began to burn and churn. Great. I was going to be sick again.

"Look Sam. I know you probably still won't believe me but you were obviously possessed. I don't know by what but you were. You weren't acting like yourself at all."

"And you're not acting like yourself and you weren't last night either! Are you possessed?"

"No! I…"

"Then how do you know if I'm possessed or not? How do you know if you're not being possessed! Just because someone is acting a little different does not mean that they are being overshadowed!"

"Sam! You said you were sick and then you jumped me again! How is that not strange?"

"I didn't jump you! You wanted it too! You were kissing me back!"

"I wanted to the first time but after that no! You jumped me the second time! And you did it right in front of Tucker!"

"No I didn't! He was asleep!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Yes he was!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Yes he was! And I know you want me!"

And with that she kissed me again. And with the kiss came a rather sickening sensation. My stomach churned, rolled, and up came the stomach acid! And with this came the realization that she is never going to kiss me again.

She pushed me away from her, spitting throw up. She turned her head this way and that spitting, cursing, and flapping her hands about trying to get the grotesque substance off of her. She kind of looked like a very angry dragon. Huh. She then looked up at me in disgust and anger and hurt. She wasn't possessed. She wanted to be my girlfriend. She did love me. And I just threw up on her… Or in her. At any rate, I just totally ruined any chance I had with her. She hates me now.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean…"

Wap! My hand went to my cheek in surprise. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked up at her in surprise. Her tears had already fallen.

"Sam, I'm…"

"Get out."

"I…"

"Now."

"But…"

"Didn't you hear me, ghost! I said out!"

My eyes widened and my breath stopped. I knew she hated me but… I'm just a ghost now? But a second ago I was her friend, no, her love. How did I just go from that to just a ghost? I stood there dumbstruck. I opened my mouth to speak but she slapped me again. While I was still recovering from that slap she grabbed me by the ear and pulled me outside. She then pushed me over the balcony.

"And don't ever come back!"

I let myself fall and hit the ground. I deserved it. I let my tears fall. At least the earth would be helped. I picked myself up and tossed myself into the sky. I was going home, to the Ghost Zone. I was just a ghost now. I didn't belong in this world.

The sun had set and the world was dark. I flew on, into the quiet house and down into the lab. I barely knew I what I was doing. The metal doors clanged open and I gazed into the rich green that swirled in the doorway. I walked forward towards my true home. Tears still fell from my eyes.

"Danny! Wait!"

I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me back from the portal.

"No…"

"Danny, wait. Don't go. Mom, Dad, and I need you here. We…"

"No."

"Listen to me!"

She spun me around to face her. "No."

"Mom said that it was okay. She just wanted you to think about it. She…"

"No! I'm just a ghost! You don't care about me. Nobody does! I can't help what I am! I can't! Mom wants my ghost half ripped out so that I can be a part of the family. Sam hates me. Tucker hates me. Everybody hates me. I'm leaving. You'll be happier without me."

I choked back more sobs and flew away. I flew so fast I'm sure I beat my newest record. I flew so fast that the tears I cried burned up and turned into a vapor that trailed after me. My body burned up too. My limbs were on fire. The anger and frustration and sorrow ate me away until all that was left was a mere shell, a shell with my name and face. It flew until the pain was too much. It flopped down onto Clockwork's doorstep and waited to be let in.


	7. Vivification

A/N: Here is the next chapter! It was hard to write and I'm not sure if everyone is ic. Hopefully they are. At any rate, I hope you like it. There is some DXS goodness in here and plenty of Clockwork. So enjoy and please R&R! Let the show begin!

* * *

Vivification

The husk of the boy, who was originally me, lied on the ground at the foot of Clockwork's doorstep. He shut his eyes. The pain he felt was intense. His body ached but his very soul ached even more. It was a constant throb. He had lost his family. He had lost his friends. He had lost his one true love, Sam. She had rejected him. She hated him now. There was very little point in living. Nobody wanted him. Nobody cared for him. Nobody loved him. His parents wanted to take him apart, molecule by molecule. They wanted to wipe away any hint of whom and what he had become. He was Danny Phantom. Nobody could accept that.

The door to the tower opened. It groaned and creaked as it did so. The boy who was me did not respond. He did not raise his head to stare into the light that leaked through the open door. He did not open his eyes to see who had answered the door. He did not flinch or struggle as someone picked him up and carried him inside. The boy was ready to die.

"You should not be taking this boy in, Clockwork," reprimanded a deep, gravelly voice.

"He is a menace," said another.

"He will destroy us all," said the first voice.

"He is not a menace and he will not destroy us all. He is heartbroken. Surely you know about that," said the voice of the person who was carrying him. Clockwork. The boy almost opened his eyes as he realized this, but opted to keep them closed. Why should he care? There was no point in living. There was no point in caring.

"You are mistaken, Clockwork! Have you not seen the future?"

"Yes, I have. Everything is as it should be."

Danny felt himself moving again as Clockwork floated away from the Observants. Again, he considered opening his eyes and asking if what the Observants said is true. Once more he remembered that he was not supposed to care. He doused his curiosity.

After a few moments Clockwork lied him down on something soft and warm. He felt velvety fabric under him. He was in a bed. The room or maybe the fabric smelled faintly of violets.

It brought tears to his eyes. It was Sam's scent. She always washed her hair with violet scented shampoo. He recalled using it once himself when he slept over her house. She had looked at him kind of funny but he was happy. It made him feel good. He later bought a bottle of it. He washed his hair with it whenever he had a bad day.

"There's nothing wrong with crying, Danny. It's how humans release stress."

"I'm…," he sniffed a few times, "I'm not a human. I'm a ghost."

Clockwork sighed. "Danny, you are both a human and a ghost. Nobody can change that, not even you. You will always have some ghost in you. You will always have some humanity in you. So long as you do somebody will love you. Therefore, you will always be loved.

"Open your eyes and quit thinking of yourself in the third person. It's not in the least bit becoming."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Clockwork. I sniffed pathetically. Tears stained my face as I began letting them fall. I don't think I had ever felt so weak and helpless and, yet, I felt strong. I was strong because I could cry and not feel shame.

"Somebody still loves me?" I hiccupped and tried to wipe some of the tears away. Out of nowhere a box of tissues appeared. Clockwork handed them to me. I took a few and blew my nose.

"You were never unloved. Your parents love you. Your sister loves you. Sam loves you."

"No she doesn't. She told me to go away and never come back."

"She was angry."

"She hit me twice. She pulled me by the ear and threw me off her balcony! She has never done anything like that before! She hates me. It's all my fault. I broke her heart and then threw up on her. I should have told her I wasn't feeling well. Then maybe she wouldn't hate me," I looked up at Clockwork in question but he was already shaking his head.

"No, Danny. You have to learn how to fix these things on your own. I can't turn back time every time you make a mistake."

"Oh," I said as I looked down at my feet. Suddenly they had become very interesting. As I stared I noticed the pattern on the bed's comforter.

It was a series of three squares. At the center of the first square was my insignia (the DP symbol). In the background was a white wolf with green eyes. It glared balefully from behind the insignia as it crouched there, prepared to strike. On the second square was Clockworks's CW symbol. In the background was a white owl in flight. Its talons were extended as it swooped forward. It looked like it was about to fly right off the comforter. In the third square was Vlad's symbol. Behind it crouched another wolf, but this one was black and its eyes were blood red. Its teeth were bared menacingly. Together the three squares formed the oddest pattern on the oddest comforter I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Why is Vlad on here?"

"That you will have to discover for yourself. I suppose you want to know about the animals too."

"Yeah. What do they have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember your dream?"

"Yeah, I remember. Did you send me that dream?"

"I am the ghost of time, not the ghost of dreams or miracle cures."

"So it was a normal dream? Then why is it shown here?"

"It was not a normal dream. It was tied into your ghost powers."

"What? I don't understand. How…"

"You have the power to see into the future. Since the ability is relatively new to you it is not yet fully developed. Therefore you see very little. In your dreams, events are shown symbolically. In this one, people you know, including yourself, were shown in the forms of animals."

"Yeah, everyone was a wolf. But wait, if you are the owl why didn't you show up in my dream?"

"I was in the dream."

"No, you weren't. Wait. Was I dreaming when that owl attacked me?"

"You were both in the realm of the conscious and the dream world."

"That explains a lot. So does this comforter show the future too?"

"It shows you the active characters in your dream."

"But Vlad wasn't moving. He was standing still like the others."

"Just because someone is not moving does not mean that they are not doing something."

"He is plotting to kill my dad," my eyes widened as I began to realize his plan, "and with me out of the way it'll be easy for him to do. He was behind my sickness, wasn't he? He made me fight Tucker and Sam. The transmission! My parents told me that something or someone was attacking my ghost half, making me sick! He was the one doing it!"

I stood up. I felt unsteady but I walked forward.

"I have to go back. I can't let Vlad kill my dad and marry my mother. I have to go back and set things right."

I stumbled as I tried to walk through the door. I tripped and landed on my face. I tried to get up but I was too weak. My arms wouldn't support me. My whole body shook as I continued to push myself up. Eventually it was too much and I fell back on my face. Ouch.

"I can't let you, Danny. You're far too weak and Vlad won't make his move for a while yet. You will stay here with me and rest."

He picked me up and placed me back on the bed. I didn't bother fighting it. I lied down but not before asking, "Will I be back in time to save dad?"

"Everything is as it should be."

He began floating away. He stopped at the door and turned around again.

"You haven't eaten in thirty-six hours, forty minutes, and thirteen seconds. You need to eat. I'll send food up for you. Eat, rest, and take a shower. Regain your strength for a great battle lies in the future."

Well, that wasn't a very comforting statement. I closed my eyes. The violet scent in the comforter drifted over me. I breathed it in and allowed myself to relax.

"Thanks, Clockwork."

"Everything is as it should be."

He left. The door closed softly behind him. The room darkened until I could barely make out the door at the other side of the room. Sweet silence enveloped me. I slept.


	8. Revelation Part 1

A/N: Hey, don't have much time. I'm splitting this chapter into two parts. This is part one as the subtitle so clearly says. This chapter is one of suspense. Part 2 will probably come tomorrow, hopefully. If not, I hope the suspense doesn't kill you. Please R&R!!!!!!

* * *

Revelation

Part 1

I woke up with a start as I felt something press up against my chest. I gasped as I opened my eyes to see the violet-eyed wolf, Sam's wolf. Behind her was the glasses-wolf, Tucker's wolf. He trotted up and sat beside her. They nuzzled each other. She then leaned over and licked him. He returned the favor. I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes and wished them gone. The pressure vanished. When I opened my eyes again, they were gone. I sighed. Holding back the tears that threatened to spill over was the hardest part. I prayed that these visions weren't always correct. I loved Sam. I didn't want to lose her, even to my best friend. Or should I say "former best friend"? I didn't know anymore. I wish everything would just go back to the way it was. It was easier then. I knew my enemies and I knew my friends. Now, everything was gray. The days of black and white were over. The next thing you know there will be color tvs!

I sat up slowly. My limbs protested but I had to do something. I couldn't just lie there and wait for someone to come pick me up. I had to look somewhat independent. I was Danny Phantom. I had to remember that. All I had to do was get from here to the shower room. That's right. I smelled badly and I needed a bath. I just had to put one foot in front of the other.

I placed my feet on the floor. I held on to the bed for support. My legs felt weak and wobbly, like twigs. At any moment they might snap or give out. It took a deep breath and slid along the side of the bed. When I got to the end I looked at the four or five feet of open space between the edge of the bed and the shower room door. Yeah, small distance, big challenge. I pushed off of the bed. My arms pin wheeled as I tried to regain my balance. I didn't regain it. Instead, I crashed to the floor. As I sat there and contemplated how to get from Point A to Point B, I rubbed my backside. My tail bone was killing me! Who was the idiot who decided to use cold stone for flooring? Seriously! It was the twenty first century! Use carpeting!

The idea finally came to me in a flash. Angels sung. The light went on. I groaned. That was the most humiliating idea ever. I had to crawl from here, Point A, to there, Point B. I fought ghosts, faced the CATs, and kissed my girlfriend. Now I had to crawl!

I grimaced as I got on my hands and knees. This wouldn't be pretty. I took a shaky step forward, slowly. My legs and arms protested painfully. After a minute, I took another slow excruciating step forward. Then I took another. My whole body complained. I groaned. I moaned. It took another step forward. The millionth minute passed. I claimed another inch of ground in my holy quest for the shower room. Things couldn't get any worse.

Knock, knock. "Danny?"

The door opened and in floated Clockwork. He was carrying a tray of food. He looked down at me in my embarrassing position on the floor. He smiled. The succulent aroma of breakfast wafted over from the tray to my nose. I breathed in. My stomach growled. It couldn't get any worse than this.

My arms and legs gave out. I fell face first onto the cold stone floor. The good news is that I didn't have far to fall. The bad news is that I learned that it can always get worse. You just have to use your imagination.

Clockwork put the tray down on the nightstand. He then floated over and picked me up off the ground. He carried me bridal style back to my bed.

"You need to learn humility, Danny. Just because you have the power to save the world doesn't mean you are exempt from humiliation and the feelings of weakness and hopelessness. Now if I am not mistaken, you are hungry. Since you are so eager to do things on your own I assume you will want to feed yourself."

I nodded. He placed the tray on my lap. Today's breakfast included: two eggs sunny side up, five strips of crisp bacon, six pieces of white toast, a bowl of applesauce, two slices of cantaloupe, a glass of orange juice, and a glass of milk. To me it was a feast. My mouth watered and my eyes widened. It took exactly two seconds for my eyes to take all this in before my mouth decided to join in on the feasting. I never ate so fast.

"Slow down. You're going to give yourself a stomach ache. Do you want to throw up again?"

I looked up at him with a piece of cantaloupe hanging out of my mouth. I blinked.

Clockwork sighed. He began fidgeting with his staff. I slowed down. Suddenly I had a funny feeling that he wanted to tell me something. My funny feelings had a tendency to be right. I came to the firm conclusion that I should revel in my bliss while it lasted. What Clockwork had to tell me couldn't be good. The dippy eggs tasted great.

After a few minutes Clockwork looked up from his staff. He watched me as I continued to gorge myself on the feast. I eventually felt uncomfortable and stared back. He sighed again.

"Finished?"

"No. What's wrong?"

He went back to fidgeting with his staff. Okay… Something was definitely up. Why wouldn't he tell me what was going on? If he had something to say, why couldn't he just say it? It was obviously important.

"Don't tell the Observants I told you."

"Told me what?"

"You don't have much longer."

My world came to a screeching halt and not in a good way. I felt the ectoplasm drain from my cheeks. Time.

"Much longer for what?"

"You already know."


	9. Revelation Part 2

A/N: Here is Part 2. See! You didn't have to wait long! A lot of foreshadowing occurs in this part of the chapter. All of it centers on what is going to happen to Danny. Though, by now it should be fairly obvious what his fate is going to be. Anyway, there is slightly questionable material in this chapter. I tried to keep it clean. By the way, my muse made me write that part. It is not entirely necessary but I think I know how I can work it into the story. My muse is so evil. Back on topic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are going to get hurt-Danny crazy in the future. This was the peaceful part where stuff becomes clearer. Enjoy it if you like this sort of stuff. Enjoy it if you prefer the action. Things are going to get ugly for Danny soon. Now let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Revelations

Part 2

"What do I already know?" I was seriously freaked. What was I running out of time for? I had the feeling Clockwork was telling the truth when he said that I already knew, but I wanted to be reassured. I wanted to know that I wasn't going to die. What would Amity Park do without me? What about my family, my friends. They might hate me but I still cared for them. I loved them. I couldn't rest in peace knowing that they were in danger.

"Don't tell them that I told you," Clockwork whispered before floating out of my room. The door shut behind him. Suddenly the room seemed larger and colder. I sat there staring at nothing. The food on my plate looked like a pile of ashes. I wasn't hungry anymore.

I closed my eyes. I shut them tight and sank beneath my covers. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew the room was getting larger. The ceiling flew away and the walls crumbled. A black wolf with red eyes snarled. It dashed towards me. The distance between us closed. A mile, a yard, ten feet, five feet, a foot, seven inches, a millimeter! Its jaws parted, its eyes burned with desire for my blood as it sank its teeth into my throat. I screamed…

The tray of food was gone. I smelled worse than before. I could actually feel the sweat dripping off of me. It had soaked through my jumpsuit. I was shaking and cold. My skin felt clammy. My vision was blurry. I could stand though. I managed to walk from the bed to the shower room. Not bad, huh?

The shower room was warmer. The bath tub was a sort of swimming pool. Tropical plants surrounded the pool. On the far wall hung a full length mirror. To my right were a wicker hamper and a table cluttered with various shampoos and soaps. To my left was a wall filled with pictures. They were mainly of landscapes and seascapes. Naturally, in the center of the wall were three pictures that were different. Two wolves and an owl. The white wolf was in the center of the trio. It was alone on a cliff howling at the moon. There were no stars in the sky. To the right of the white wolf picture was the owl picture. It was set against a black background. It was swooping in on something; its claws extended. To the left of the white wolf picture was the black wolf with the red eyes. It was hunting in a jungle. At least, I think it was a jungle. Shadows hung around it, following it. They were like its own private army secretly following the leader, ready to ambush the unfortunate prey.

My stomach churned. I was the prey. That's what this was all about. It was about me and Vlad's ultimate goal, to kill my father and marry my mother. If he could get me out of the way, then it would be all the better for him. He'd kill me off even if I joined him. He wanted a completely loyal son who would do everything he said. I could never be that. I could never want to be that. Thus, in his mind, I had to die. I would if I had to, to save my family and friends. They were the world to me.

"I can't let you down and I won't," I said quietly.

I turned my back on the picture wall and wandered over to the hamper and soap wall. I pealed off my jumpsuit and tossed it in the hamper. I looked at the soaps and shampoos. I briefly wondered if I could find the ones I had at home. Then I realized that the ghost zone probably didn't carry those products, but if they did or if they carried similar ones I would use those.

I sniffed almost all of them. Most of them didn't smell all that great. The pink one smelled like a sewer. The red one smelled like cabbage. The blue one smelled like exhaust. The white one smelled like metal. The purple one smelled like violets. I settled on that one for my shampoo and the green one, which smelled like the sea, for my soap. I was finally ready to take my shower.

"May I help you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My back was turned but I didn't need to look to know that the person behind me who wanted to help was female. My cheeks turned red and my throat clenched. I stood stock still and managed to squeak out, "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure sweety? You look rather tense."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure honey cup? I want to make sure your stay here is pleasant."

Who was she? Why wasn't she leaving? All I wanted to do was take my bath. That's it. Was that so much to ask?

"No, really. I'm fine. Could you please leave? I want to…"

That's when I felt two cold hands on my back. If I was rigid before, I was a stone statue now. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I turned chalk white, whiter than my hair! I stopped breathing, a practice that I very much enjoy even in my ghost form. If she wouldn't leave, could I die? Anything to get away from this crazy, insensitive lady.

"Want to what? Save your friends, your family? It's too late for that," her hands crawled up the back of my neck. "There's no use fighting. You'll lose. It's a pointless fight," her hands found my hair. I could feel each and every strand freeze. Forget being a stone statue, I was an ice sculpture. Dead from the tip of my head to the bottoms of my feet. "You could stay with me. It'd be better than dying. You could stay alive and well. Why die for those who hate you. That's a fool's death. Are you a fool, little beauty?" She whispered the last words in my ear. I could feel the tips of her lips scrape against me. Her pointy finger nails trailed over my forehead, my nose, and stopped at my lips. One hand stayed there while the other continued to fall to my shoulder.

"Well? What shall it be, little beauty? What do you want? Do you want me or do you want to be a fool?" She was tracing my lips with her dagger like nails. Air finally found its way into my lungs as her other hand fell below my waist.

"I want you to leave NOW," emphasis on the word "now".

"Fine. Die the fool's death. It won't do anyone any good," she finally took her hands off of me. Praise the heavens! "But be warned. Vlad will have your mother. Your father will die. You will die. Your friends will meet the same fate if they interfere with the plans."

Suddenly, I no longer sensed her behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw no one. I was alone again. I have never felt so happy to be alone.

I slipped into the water. Sighing I lied back. This was the last chance I would have to relax. Tomorrow I will leave here. Tomorrow, I will save my family and friends… No matter the cost to me.


	10. Forsaken

A/N: Finally! Here is the next chapter. It's going to be a bit confusing. I did that on purpose. Some of the questions you will have from reading this won't be answered by the end of the story. This chapter basically sets up the opening for a sequel that I might write depending upon the responses of my reviewers. If you want to see the sequel then say so. Because if you don't I might not write it. Okay? Okay. I don't have much more to say besides R&R!!!!! Now let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Forsaken

It wasn't until I was finished washing that I noticed there were no towels. I searched the whole place. There were none. I stood dripping on the stone floor.

That's when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My white hair hung in my face. My eyes were wide, green, and glowing. Their emerald depths spoke volumes. They said I was haunted. My skin was still the same coffee color. Beneath that my muscles moved. That surprised me, that I could see my muscles flex. I hadn't noticed any change in physique until now. Apparently all of that ghost fighting had paid off, sort of. If my eyes and hair weren't green and white respectively, I would think that I was completely human. But they were what they were. I was a ghost.

Wait. I was a ghost! A ghost! Duh! I can just go intangible! I don't need a towel!

So, I stood there dry and naked, feeling very stupid and self-conscious. Hopefully there weren't any strange women standing in the wings waiting to catch me unawares. Speaking of being naked, I needed to find a robe or something until my jumpsuit could be cleaned.

I began another search, this time for some clothes. I found a robe in closet. It was black with white cuffs and a collar. That was somewhat comforting. Now I just needed to find out when and where I can get my jumpsuit cleaned. The only person I knew here was Clockwork. Thus, I decided to go find him and ask.

I quickly found out that this place was more confusing than a maze. Stairways crisscrossed randomly. Hallways curved, dipped, and spiraled. Intersections were more common here than in cities. Rooms weren't numbered or labeled. Clocks and timepieces floated to and fro. Their ticking was more annoying than the constant buzz of bees (no offense to the bees). I was lost within a minute.

I plopped down on a step. I had no idea where to go or what to do. There weren't any people I could ask for directions because I hadn't seen any. All I wanted was to have jumpsuit washed so that I could go home and try to fix this whole mess. Now I'm lost and my behind's cold from sitting on this step. If only…

I felt something nudge my arm. I looked down and saw the white wolf standing next to me nosing my hand. It looked up at me and whined.

"What?"

It dashed out in front of me and pointed with its nose down a hallway to my right.

"You want me to follow you?"

It nodded its head.

"Well, you're as good a guide as any."

I followed the wolf down one hall after another. I flew up staircases and down shifting pathways. The wolf kept running… And running… And running… And finally we stop at some random door.

The wolf scratches its wooden surface. I open it and peek inside. It was a study. Wooden bookcases rise up along the walls. A great wooden desk stands guard in the center of the room. Green drapes part to reveal windows in the back of the room. Overall, the place has a safe atmosphere.

I step inside to get a closer look. Sconces hang on beams that separate the bookcases. They were lit, giving the chamber an unearthly incandescence. I looked up. An amazing mural spanned the ceiling. Constantly changing colors made up the figures in the painting. I wasn't entirely sure what the painting was of, but it was incredible. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

Suddenly the colors swirled towards the center. As they did the color at the edges of the mural vanished. It was like watching all the water in a sink go down the drain. Eventually, all that was left was a single point of bright white light at the very center of the ceiling. It stayed there for a moment before falling onto a book on the desk. The book absorbed the light and vanished.

I stood there for a moment, stunned. Where did the book go? Where did the colors go? Why did that even happen? Was it supposed to do that? Is this normal? Why do I have the feeling that I just witnessed something I wasn't supposed to?

"Maybe because you weren't."

I spun around to see Clockwork hovering behind me. The wolf was no where in sight.

"What was that?"

"Nothing you need to know about right now."

"So I'll find out eventually?"

"Perhaps."

He floated into the room and began rearranging papers on the desk.

"You have to do paperwork?"

"Yes. Your jumpsuit has been cleaned and is waiting for you in your room," he looked up at me. "Isn't that what you came down here to find out originally?"

"Yeah, but then I saw the lightshow."

"And now it is over. Go back to your room and get ready. You have a long day ahead of you."

"But I don't know how to get there. This place is like a labyrinth."

"Here," and with that I was back in my room. Don't ask me what happened because I don't know.

As promised my jumpsuit was clean, folded, and resting on my bed. I picked it up and looked at it. Yep, it was clean. It smelled good too. I took off the robe and put it on. It immediately conformed to my figure. I was ready to leave.

I stepped towards the door and opened it. Next thing I knew I was flying backwards.

"You shouldn't leave, little beauty. There are too many dangers ahead."

It was the evil lady. Much to my surprise, she was ugly. Very ugly. She had a snaggle tooth grin; her teeth were black and yellow. Her eyes were blood shot, the irises black. Wiry gray hair hung around and in her face. Dirt was smeared onto her skin. She was hunched over, clinging to the folds of her red cloak. Her bare leathery feet hovered just above the ground. She looked like a sickly Little Red Riding Hood. Yikes.

The only thing that didn't match her appearance was her voice. It sounded light and somewhat soothing. What she said certainly didn't go with the how she sounded but you get my point. She sounded young yet she looked old.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, Wicked Witch of the West."

"Well, that's a pity now isn't it?"

"Why's that?"

"You're going to die."

"How would you know that?"

Her grin widened. I could see the full extent of her need to see a dentist. Eww.

"You don't have much longer."

She vanished before I could say anything else.

That's what Clockwork told me! How did she know that? Was that what he meant? Was I going to die?

I drifted out the door. It closed behind me. Bizarrely enough I found the exit without any trouble. I guess the place wanted me to leave as badly as I did. The huge double doors opened, revealing the multicolored mist of the ghost zone. I flew to greet it.

"Wait."

I stopped and turned around. Once again, Clockwork hovered behind me. He held out a silver coin to me. I took it. It was about the size of a quarter. The edges were smooth while the center was slightly rough. The initials 'CW' were inscribed on it.

"What's this for?"

"You don't need to know right now."

"Why?"

"Do you want to save them?"

"My family and friends?" Why was that so hard to say?

"Yes."

"Of course I do!"

"Then go and don't ask any more questions. Everything is as it should be."

I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for everything. I…"

He spun me around and gave a slight push.

"Go!"

I went. Guess he wasn't too fond of sentiments. Oh, well.

I flew onward, towards home, towards Sam, and my next battle.


	11. Homecoming

A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter in the whole story and it will stay that way. All of the other chapters will be longer. I split this up for a reason, mainly because of the topics touched. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it despite it's shortness. There is Danny-hurting and some DXS in here. Romance and pain. Please R&R!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!! Now let's get this show started!

* * *

Homecoming

I raced through the ghost zone so fast the scenery around me became a giant blur. The wind whistled past my ears, my eyes squinted, and my hair was blown back. I was a missile aimed at my home. I couldn't wait to get there. It felt like ages since I'd been there. Actually, I should say, it felt like ages since I left. You get the point.

Anyway, I was flying so fast I didn't see the net until I hit it. I tried to pull myself away but it was sticky and it was disrupting my ghost powers. I couldn't break free!

"So you were here all along," said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to look to see that I wasn't dreaming. Sadly enough, I wasn't. It was her in the Specter Speeder.

"Sam. What are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge. You broke my heart, Danny. I thought I could trust you. I thought you wouldn't betray me or your family or the town for that matter!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't betray anyone! In fact, you're the one who told me to go away and never come back!"

"True, but I thought you would stay and protect the town! Now ghosts are running amok destroying everything. Your parents and Valerie can't keep up with them! And here you are in the ghost zone not doing a thing to stop it! Just flying around like the lazy freak you are!"

"What?! I'm not a freak and I'm not lazy! I was flying back so that I could fix all of this. What are you doing in the ghost zone anyway?"

"Jazz told me that you flew in here. I've come to bring you back so you can pay for what you've done."

"Pay for what I've done? What did I do?"

"You left and you broke my heart."

"Look Sam. I'm sorry for the throw up thing. I was sick. I'm sorry, but you got to let me go. I can fix all of this and I know who started it. Please Sam! Let me go so I can put things back the way they were."

For a second she looked like she was going to do it then her face went back to the cold stoic expression she was wearing before. It broke my heart to see her like that. She looked like a living corpse simply following the commands of a higher being. I couldn't be totally upset with her for what was happening especially since I knew who was really behind it. I knew who was pulling her strings. I would make him pay.

"I can't do that, Danny. You must pay."

"Sam, wake up! You know I can fix this! The ghosts came because I wasn't there! I can stop them! Please let me go!"

"Exactly! You weren't there! Now you must pay for NOT being there!"

She pushed a button and electricity surged through the net. I screamed as it burned my nerves, my skin, my whole body; it zapped me to my core. I screamed until I wasn't even sure if I was screaming. When it finally ended I was lying on my back staring at the ceiling of my home, the lab. Four sets of eyes stared down at me. Two sets were upset but not hateful. The third set looked at me in wrath, stoic wrath. The fourth set looked at me with regret.

I looked at the eyes and knew that my existence depended solely on what I was going to say next. If I chose my words carefully enough I would be set free and they would follow. If I said the wrong thing they would destroy me. My fate lied in the hands of my family and my soul mate.

"Mom, dad, Jazz, Sam," I took a deep breath, "I love all of you and I'm sorry for leaving, but I had to. I'll explain why later. I know all of you know that I'm needed to stop this which is why I'm asking you to let me go."


	12. Persuasion

A/N: And here's another chapter. Sorry if this is particularly boring. It does have more foreshadowing. The next chapter is where things are going to get ugly. If you like the blood and gore and Danny-hurting in general you'll like the next one. That one will be up tomorrow hopefully. Please R&R!!!! Let the fun begin!

* * *

Persuasion

"You're just a ghost. Why should we listen to you?"

My mother glared at me with the same look she used to give me before she found out Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were one in the same. This brought up the question of, what did they believe now? What happened while I was gone?

"Because Mom, I'm your son."

"No ghost is my son especially one who is willing to betray his own family."

"Yeah! What she said," came my dad's response.

I looked to Jazz. She seemed to be the one least influenced by whatever spell was cast over them. I decided to focus on her. Perhaps if I could set her free she could help me convince the others.

"Jazz," I began to say but she turned away.

"No, Danny. No."

"Please, Jazz. I need your help. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before. I should have. I want to help but I need your help first, as I always have. Please."

She looked at me over her shoulder. She was crying.

Then I got zapped again. Once again I was burned from the inside out.

"How dare you, you ghost scum! How dare you speak to my daughter like that," again I was zapped, "You don't deserve to exist! You don't deserve to anything," the electrocution continued and I was pretty sure I would never breathe again, "I don't know why we're even listening to you!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M YOUR SON AND YOU KNOW IT," I screamed at the top of my lungs. The shocking stopped suddenly. I gasped for breath as I tried to get my scrambled brain into some sort of order. Everything was aching. My limbs felt like they had been sliced by dull knives. Stabbing pain raced in circuits through my veins and nerves. My chest felt like it was being crushed by a million ton weight. Despite all this I knew I needed to be somewhat conscious. I had to convince them. If not, they would die. They were my responsibility. They were my life.

"Please," I begged in a hoarse voice.

"Danny? Is that you," asked my mom in a small voice. "Oh no, what have I done? Danny!"

She pulled my close and hugged me. I tried to hug back but I didn't have the strength. Once more, I was a helpless little ghost boy in need of a nap, some painkillers, and maybe lunch. Yeah, I was hungry again. Major déjà vu.

"It's okay mom. You didn't know. But now you do. I need help."

"What do you need?"

"There's a bad ghost out there named Plasmius. He started all of this. I have to stop him or he'll kill us all."

"Plasmius is behind this," Sam asked.

I glanced over at her and nodded. She seemed to be in a better state of mind now. I hoped she was. I wanted to set things straight with her as soon as possible. I didn't know how much time I had left. I wanted… I wanted her to know I loved her. If anything should happen at least she'd know. She'd know…

"Why didn't I see it before," asked Jazz in a hushed voice. I knew how she felt.

"Who is this Plasmius," asked my dad.

"You know him as the Wisconsin Ghost," I told him.

"What's he doing out here?"

"We don't know," I said which was partially true. I didn't know entirely how he was doing this. All I knew was that he was causing trouble and I had to stop him.

"We'll help you, dear. What do you need?"

A nap, I thought, but I didn't have time for that. I had to get started now.

"I need a thermos and the Specter Deflector."

"Okay. Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I need all of you to stay here and fight the ghosts running around. I don't want them interrupting me."

"I'm not letting you go alone," said Sam stubbornly.

"Sam we don't have time for this. I don't want you to get hurt and more than likely he'll try to hurt you."

"Danny, every time we face Plasmius you end up needing us to back you up. So why don't we just go together? Besides, I don't want you to get hurt either," she blushed as she said this. I blushed too and believed that everything would be turn out for the better.


	13. Confrontation

A/N: And now the real blood and gore can begin! Here it is folks! The beginning of the end has finally arrived. Read and Review folks! Let the tape roll!

* * *

Confrontation

My parents, Sam, Tucker, and I stood in front of Vlad's mansion. They had decided that they were going to come along whether I liked it or not. Once we had decided that, Sam called Tucker and told him what happened (me coming home and all). He decided, for the sake of my family and Sam that he was going to help. He wasn't doing it for me. Jazz stayed home to hold down the fort and be prepared with medical supplies for when we came back. She was also back up, just in case.

After we grabbed a few weapons, we left. The sun was high. A few clouds lazily floated in the deep blue sky. Birds sang gaily. Bees buzzed. A slight, pleasant breeze rustled the trees' leaves. We were ready to attack.

My parents were under the impression that the ghost Plasmius secretly haunted Masters' mansion. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I decided that it would be better if they didn't find out the truth which was why I was going in alone to draw him out. My parents would fight off any ghosts that tried to interrupt our battle. Sam and Tucker would back me up. That was the plan.

My parents nodded and I took off. I flew over the house and turned intangible, then floated down inside. I landed in his study. The chair behind the desk was turned towards the window. A man sat in the chair. His hands were folded and held up in front of his face. His long grey hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He spun the chair around to face me.

"So you've come. Didn't want to stay with Clockwork, eh?"

"I had other things to do," I replied coldly.

"Ooo, chilly. I swear I get shivers when you get all serious like that," he mocked.

"Cut the small talk, Vlad. I know you're behind the screwed up emotions. Your plan was to make me feel unwanted and to make my friends and family not want me. Once I was gone you were going to kill my father and marry my mother. Then you were going to kill my friends to silence anyone who could get in the way," my eyes narrowed even more and I clenched my fists. "Well, I'm not going to let you."

"So who told you my plan? You couldn't have figured it out for yourself. You're like your father, dense."

At that insult I broke. My hands came up before I could even register that they had, and shot an ectoplasmic blast at him. He grinned. I instantly knew I had made a mistake.

"Nuh uh uh," he said, like he was correcting a child. He picked up a small remote sitting on his desk. He held it up, pointed it at me, and pressed the red button in the center.

I sank to my knees feeling defeated. It was over. I couldn't beat him. He was stronger, faster, smarter… I was just an annoying, selfish, little teenager with too big plans. I was way out of my league. Why did I even think that I could win? Oh, that's right. I was stupid. There was a reason I was getting C's in all of my classes. It was because I was an idiot. Now my parents and friends were going to pay for my stupidity. They were going to die right along with me. It was all my fault.

"See, Daniel. This is why you can not succeed," he said and pressed a blue button that was just below the red one. A small, yellow orb floated into the room from behind me. It stopped next to Vlad and continued to hover there. "This is the Plasmius Mood Changer. It can change the moods or feelings of anyone I want. All I have to do is punch in the person's name and location and it will change their mood. After that it stays locked on to that person so all I have to do is punch in the command! Clever, huh?

"Not that it matters what you think anymore. You're going to go off and die now," he said softly as he took a second remote out of his pocket and started pressing buttons.

"Oh, no he's not!"

Sam and Tucker stormed into the room their ectoblasters trained on Vlad. They stood to either side of me, ready. Vlad merely raised an eyebrow.

"Managed to break the spell on them, Daniel? I'm impressed, vaguely. No matter, they'll be back under my control in a heartbeat."

"Wait! You were controlling us the whole time," gasped Sam.

Vlad looked at her dully. "Yes, girl. Everything you have done for the past several days was my doing. When you fought with Tucker over what you and Daniel should and should not do in front of him, when you wanted to and tried to," he paused and coughed. I couldn't make out what he said there. "with Daniel, when you argued with Daniel and then told him to never come back, what you did after he left and then when you brought him back, all of it was under my command. The same goes with you Tucker. And you Daniel," he turned to address me, "Your mysterious sickness that caused you to regurgitate your meals onto your friends was my creation. Of course, it was still all your fault. If it weren't for you none of this would be happening. If you didn't exist everyone could be happy. If you were to die, I might take pity on your poor, bereaved family and friends."

He leaned forward to say something further but Sam blasted him, sending him flying through the window. She ran around the desk, intent on jumping out the window after Vlad.

"Nobody messes with my friends, even those that have ticked my off. Come on Tuck! Danny! Let's go!"

Tucker eagerly followed her. He blasted the window she wanted to jump out of then stepped aside to allow her to go first. She put one foot out the window and looked over her shoulder at me. Her face scrunched up, confused.

"Come on Danny! What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

I continued to sit on the floor, my head down.

"What's the point?"

"What," Sam began to ask.

"What's the point? He's going to win anyway. He always does. I'm not strong enough to beat him. I never will be. We're wasting our time," I murmured. Tucker looked at the yellow orb hovering in the air. He pointed the gun at it and shot the ugly thing down.

"There! That should do it!"

"Do what," Sam asked.

"Wake him up, of course," Tucker answered. "Vlad said he was controlling our emotions! I bet he was doing it with that machine. Now that it's gone, he can't control us anymore! Danny should snap out of it now!"

They both looked at me expectantly. Their eyes wide with hope. I felt so sorry for them. All of their ambitions rested on my shoulders and I was unable to fulfill them. I was weak. I was pathetic. Why were they still looking at me like that? Didn't they understand that they were wasting their time staring at me?

"Come on, man! Stand up! The Mood Machine is gone! Vlad can't control you or any of us anymore!"

I'm so pathetic I can't even convince my friends that it's over. We're beat. We can't win. The fat lady has sung; the show is over. We're doomed. Vlad will be back any second now…

"You children believed you could defeat me? You are so naïve. But that will soon come to an end. You're time is up."

And now we will die. It was all my fault.


	14. Mea Culpa

A/N: My longest chapter so far. I don't know how the others will turn out. In case you were wondering, mea culpa means I'm sorry in Latin. You'll see why I chose it when you read the chapter. Also, in case you were wondering, this isn't the end of the gore or the Danny-hurting. The next chapter will continue the theme. This is still the climax of the story people! I'm not done yet! Anyway, read and review!!!! Now let the part continue!!!!

* * *

Mea Culpa

Vlad hovered in midair in his ghost form. His pointed fangs stuck out as he grinned a maniacal, condescending smile. Sam and Tucker took involuntary steps backward before stopping themselves and pointing their guns at the evil ghost. I stayed where I was, where I belonged, on my knees. They would be better off without me.

"Please," moaned Vlad. He duplicated himself four times. The original stayed where he was while the second picked me up by my neck, the third disarmed Sam, and the fourth disarmed Tucker. "All of you could have at least given me a challenge. But I guess being mere children you simply aren't strong enough or clever enough to pose a threat to me. Nonetheless, I must dispose of you."

With a snap of his fingers his clones began shocking Sam and Tucker. The clone holding me began tightening his grip on my throat. I could feel myself being choked to death.

So this is what death feels like, I thought. It's not half bad.

But the screams of my friends filled my ears. Their cries for help tore through the thick blanket of self-pity I had thrown over myself. I could not ignore their pain. They needed me. I had to stop their misery. They didn't deserve to die like I did. I'm the only one who should pay for my mistakes.

"Stop," I grunted weakly.

"What's that? I can't hear you over your friends' screams," Vlad said cruelly.

"Stop," I grunted again, this time with a little more force.

"Oh, stop! I'm afraid I can't dear boy. Perhaps you should hurry and tell me what you so desperately need to say."

"I'm sorry. Don't kill my friends because of me. What happened is my fault. They don't deserve to die. Just kill me and let them go. I'm the only person who should pay for my mistakes. Please! I'm sorry! Kill me, not them!"

Vlad snapped his fingers and my friends' tortured bodies dropped to the ground. They lied there, still. I was then dropped to the floor as well. I looked up at him confused. Why was he letting me go?

"Very well, Daniel. Your friends will live. I'll alter their memories so they don't know about this or you. You, on the other hand, will die. Your life for theirs. Your family, with the exception of your father, will share the same fate as your friends."

He snapped his fingers and two clones picked up Sam and Tucker. They carried my friends away. I looked up at the two remaining foes. Both of them had their arms crossed, grinning.

"Now I believe it's time for the fun part. Any last words…"

Suddenly a racket was heard coming from the rooms beyond. Ectoblasts and grunting and the sound of furniture breaking echoed throughout the mansion.

"Danny! Danny! Where are you? Sam! Tucker!"

More ectoblasts followed. More stuff broke. More anxiety welled up in me as I worried for the lives of my parents. Obviously, the fight outside was over and they were wondering what happened to us.

One Plasmius turned back into a Masters. He calmly strode to the door and walked outside. The remaining Plasmius turned and looked at me.

"Well, obviously, this will have to be taken else where. I can't have them hearing you die and, besides, I don't want to have to clean up the mess your dead body will cause."

Once again I was picked up by the throat. Vlad turned us intangible and flew through the roof. Once outside, he headed towards the forest. The sun was still shining brightly in the afternoon sky. The heavens were still as blue as before. I could still hear birdsong. I could tell that the breeze was still blowing. I was headed for my demise.

We finally came to a clearing. Vlad threw me to the ground so hard that a crater formed where my body hit it. He then landed at the edge of the hole. He formed a glowing ball of purple in his hand and threw that at me. Pain exploded in me. I screamed so loud the earth shook. I took blast after blast as Vlad continued to throw death at me. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. My voice fled. My vision faded. Someone turned down the volume and all that was left was the sweet whisperings of death.

I was four again. I was sitting on my mother's lap as we watched cartoons together. The characters jumped and laughed. They were playing some sort of game. I didn't quite understand what they were doing but it was fun to watch them anyway. They joined hands and began skipping around in a circle. They laughed. They laughed until the bad guy came. One of the good guys fell down. The bad guy snatched him up and took him away. There were six good guys to begin with. Now there were five.

The scene changed. I was seven. It was my birthday and my family and friends were sitting around the table ready to eat cake. My mom placed the blue candles into the white cake. She took a match, lit it, and then gave a flame to each candle in turn. Dad turned out the lights. The candles glowed green. The light shining from the lit candles casted shadows on the faces of my friends and family. They smiled happily.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Danny! Happy birth day to…"

"Ghost!" My dad screamed the word before the others could finish the song. He grabbed an ectogun and ran out the door with my mother right behind him. Now there were four.

In a flash I was twelve. I was sitting in my room doing my homework. My History teacher had given us fifteen of questions to do. I was bored. I would much rather be outside building a snowman or having a snowball fight or preparing an ambush for my sister. It was two days away from winter break! I didn't want to do homework!

I looked at the first question. "Describe how the Roman Empire fell." The Roman Empire? Who cares how it fell? That has nothing to do with me!

I opened my text book and began flipping through. I found the answer on page 241. I jotted it down on my worksheet. I looked at the next question, flipped through the book, found the answer, wrote it down, moved on to the next question, and repeating the process. I did this twelve times. Finally I was down to my last three.

I blinked and I was thirteen. I was swimming in Sam's pool. Me, Tucker, and of course Sam were having a party at her house. Well, it was just us but it was a party all the same. We planned on swimming until the sun went down then playing video games and topping off the event with a pillow fight. Life was good.

I got out of the pool and climbed up to the top of the diving board. Sam and Tucker were below swimming out of the way so that I could jump. I slowly walked to the edge and looked over. The sun was going down, sinking below the horizon. Its golden rays streaked across the sky. The end of earth was painted in oranges, reds, violets, and yellows. It was beautiful. It was probably the most perfect sunset I ever saw in my whole life.

I looked down again into the water beneath me. The darkness churned. It stared up at me, waiting for me to take the plunge. I stared back in innocence. I didn't know what that darkness held but I was curious to see for myself.

"Cannonball!" I jumped into the air. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I fell through the air and into the darkness below. Two people were left floating above.

I was going on fourteen in five months. It was Christmas and me, Jazz, Mom, and Dad were all sitting around in the living room opening up presents. I tore through mine, ripping the wrapping paper off, and looking at my new whatever it happened to be. I was as happy as a lark. I had gotten everything I had asked for. It was perfect. Before my sat my new book on the explorations of NASA, a new deck of playing cards, three video games, a cd player, five cds, a gift card to the Nasty Burger, and a new ectoblaster. I hadn't asked for the last thing but my parents, being ghost hunters, thought it was a necessary gift.

"Thanks guys! You got me everything I wanted!"

"Your welcome, sweety! Oh, you missed something!" My mother reached behind the tree and pulled out one last present. She tossed it over to me and I got it.

It was round so I could tell it was clothing. I pulled off the snowman print wrapping to reveal a black and white jumpsuit.

"Thanks Mom, Dad!"

That was the last gift.

I was fourteen and lying in whole close to death with my mortal enemy standing above me triumphantly. The sun was behind him. Its light silhouetted him. He held the death blow in his hand. A sick grin was smeared on his devilish face.

"Any last words, Daniel?"

The sun was shining. Heaven was blue. The birds sang my death song. The wind cooled me and murmured promises of a world without pain into my ear. Pain gripped me with its malevolent claws. The promise of an end was sweet and tempting. I wanted to leave this world behind, not speak of last words that meant nothing to me anymore. I was tired. I was in more pain than I could ever describe. Words could never fully describe what I felt. There was only one last thing I needed to say before I left, one thing I wanted to say to the world.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed. My voice had abandoned me a long time ago.

The death blow came.


	15. Curtain Fall

A/N: Three updates for this story in one night. I am definitely insane. Please read and review. I worked hard on this story. Now let's continue.

* * *

Curtain Fall

Even in death I felt pain. The wind had lied. I could still feel the earth beneath me, the sharp rocks poking my back, the dirt clinging to my bloody skin. I could feel the cold breeze enter my broken body through the many gashes in both my skin and my jumpsuit which was shredded. I could hear the birdsong telling of my death, singing of how I still lied here in a pit, of how I yearned to break free of this world's chains. I could feel the sun shining down on my broken form. Broken. My life was shattered.

Distantly I heard angels singing. High sopranos mixing with altos to form a song. I remembered the song vaguely. I remembered hearing it once. I couldn't place it, but I remembered it. I opened my eyes to see them. At first I couldn't; the sun was too bright. But after a moment I did.

They were dancing in the suns rays, dipping and twirling with it. They were made of light, the purest light ever. They wanted me to join them. They were singing of their longing.

"Come angel child, dance with me. Sunlight, shadow, opulent city. Life with all its gaiety. Twirl around a ray of light. Spin all day and into the night. Sing of joys we only know. Sing until your love grows and can't grow more. Join our dance of sunlit shadow where only death is not of life. Come angel and join our ranks. We want you here with us today."

I reached out for the angels inwardly screaming "yes, yes! Take me with you!" but something stopped me and their singing. It was a cry from the forest. Someone calling me.

"Danny! Danny! Where are you?! Danny!"

The angels vanished into the light. The voice continued to call me. I wanted them to stop. If they stopped the angels would come back and take me. I wanted to go with them. Whoever was yelling had scared them away. Jerk!

"Danny! DANNY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YELL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

I closed my eyes. I hoped they didn't find me. I hoped they would get bored and go away. I hated them. I didn't know who it was, but I hated them.

"Danny!!!!! Dan…NY!!!!!"

Quite suddenly and unfortunately the yelling person fell into the pit on top of me. Their bony body plopped into the pool of ectoplasm that was me. Well, sort of. You get the point. At any rate they were screaming even louder now as they saw my current condition.

"Oh my… Oh, no… No… Danny… Danny, say something, please. Please, Danny, open your eyes and say something."

They were touching me, shaking me, telling me to wake up, telling me that they loved me and didn't want me to die. I was almost convinced that it would be a good idea to come back, but I didn't want to leave death. I wanted to stay here where the angels could find me. Life was too hard.

"Danny…," they sniffed. "Danny, please, I'm begging you. Come back. Come back please. I love you. I love you, Danny, please, I love you! Can't you hear me? I'm telling you I love you! Isn't that what you wanted to hear? I love you!"

The person was crying now. I could feel their salty tears hitting my wounds and making them sting with even more pain. I gasped. Why did it hurt so much? It hurt like I was dying again! It hurts!!!!!

"Danny? Oh my…"

More pain, more pain, pain that won't end. Rattling and scraping and bringing me back. I felt myself drawn away back to life, but death was still trailed me all the way back. Amongst the living and amongst the dead. Here I was brought to fight again. Back to the battle field that I could not leave, not till I won my freedom from life's chains.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam sitting on my waist. She was leaning forward with her hands on my chest as she stared at my face. She leaned closer and closer. I didn't say a word for fear of ruining the moment. If I spoke she would pull away like the angels. So I said nothing as the distance between us dwindled, as her lips brushed mine, as I closed my eyes and prayed for time to stop.

But she pulled away. She got off me and began yanking me to my feet. My eyes snapped open in surprise at the roughness. Did I do something wrong? Did I merely imagine the moment?

"Come on, you're healed. Vlad's still on the loose. You need to go back there and fight him. It's almost too late."

She climbed out of the pit. She put her hands on her hips and waited for me to follow.

"What…. I don't understand. What…" I stuttered, trying to explain. Why did she stop kissing me? Why did she look upset right now? How did I heal? Why was I healed? Why did I feel like I was missing something? Suddenly there was this hollowness inside me. It was like a gaping wound that was purely internal. It ached. It yearned for fullness. I didn't know what it needed though.

"Don't say a word about that. It didn't happen," she said sharply.

"Why?"

"Just don't, okay? I have enough to deal with," she said as she turned and walked away. I flew in front of her, blocking her path.

"Sam, what's going on? What's wrong? Is it Vlad? I'll beat him. I promise."

"Yeah and something else. I'll explain later. Right now, Vlad needs to be stopped."

"Where is he?"

Sam pointed to her right. "He went back to his mansion."

"Right, this is it. This is the last battle," I turned back to look at her. I quickly leaned forward and kissed her before she could say anything. "I love you. I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

I flew off quickly. I rose above the treetops and into the blue sky. I zipped through the air. Within minutes I was standing in Vlad's mansion again.

The place was a disaster. Broken furniture lay everywhere. Burn marks marked the edges of holes that had been blasted in the wall. Pieces of glass lay on the floor where windows had been broken. Doors were missing in their frames. Apparently there had been a fight. The problem was everything was quiet now.

I drifted around looking for my parents. They had to be around here somewhere. I searched in room after room. Nothing. Eventually I came upon his study. I yanked on the football that opened the door to his lab. That's when I heard the screaming.

"Mom!" I raced down the stairwell into the lab. I turned the corner and saw a sight I will never be able to forget.

Mom was tied to a wall while Vlad stood over the dead form of my father. Blood coated the floor as did my mom's tears. And there stood Vlad in his human form with a knife in his hand laughing. He laughed like a demon. He laughed like a hyena (no offense to the hyenas). He laughed like it was his last laugh… Which it was.

Rage like nothing I had ever known before welled up inside me. A wrath, a hatred, a loathing seeped into my veins, curdled my blood (or ectoplasm, whichever you prefer), and hardened my heart. I saw red and nothing but red. A deep growl rumbled in my chest. It was this that Vlad heard as he turned to look at me in surprise.

"Daniel? But you were dead! How did you get here? Daniel?"

Suddenly, he looked scared. I don't blame him, for being afraid at least. Everything else I blame him for.

He gulped and tried to smile. "Daniel? Heh, it isn't what you think. Really! Um, it was an accident. The knife slipped and…"

"The Daniel you knew died."

"Pardon me," Vlad said.

"He died. You killed him twice. Once when you blasted him into oblivion. Twice when you killed his father and laughed about it. He's gone. He can't and won't forgive you. I won't either."

I blasted him. He sailed backwards. He changed into his ghost form and tried to punch me. He missed. I dodged behind him and blasted him again. He spun around, struck me with an uppercut, and then kicked me in the stomach. I recovered then returned the kick. I back flipped and landed three feet away where I sent a series of blasts in his direction. Most of them hit. Vlad returned the blasts which I managed to block with a shield. I dodged behind him again but he predicted this. His shield went up and reflected my attack. I dodged and tried again. My attack hit. I back flipped again and prepared my strongest attack. Three seconds later I unleashed my ghostly wail. A minute later the rope holding my mother was destroyed and Vlad was in his human form, vulnerable.

"Time's up, Vlad. Any last words?" I held the knife he killed my father with in my hand.

"Daniel, don't do this. Please. I'm sorry…"

"Too late for that, Vladimir Masters. It's far too late," I raised the knife above my head and aimed for this sick creature's heart. "Good-bye."

"Wait!" I felt two pairs of hands pulling me away. I struggled. I had to kill Vlad! I had to! He killed my father! I had to get revenge!

I kicked. I punched. I bit. I scratched. But the hands did not let go. They pushed me down, took the knife away, and slapped a belt on my waist. Immediately, electricity zapped me. I cried and wailed in agony. It was burning my skin off!

"Sam, get it off him! It's hurting him!"

"I'm trying, Tuck! It won't come off!"

"Get out of the way. I got the key."

It finally came off. I hunched over and held my stomach. Pain ripped through me for the millionth time today. I glanced up to see Sam, Tucker, and my mom kneeling in front of me. I cried.

Mom started crying too. She gathered me in her arms and we wept. There was nothing else that could be done.

"My baby boy. Oh, Danny… I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't…"

"Sshhhh…"

I held on for dear life. Not that I had one anymore. I tried to change back when they took the belt off. I couldn't. I had no human form.


	16. Mourning Love

A/N: One more chapter of this particular story folks! Gosh, I'm tired. I'm writing this in the middle of the night since I got this swell idea for this chapter and simply could not put it down. It was actually supposed to be shorter but I kept writing. The last few paragraphs were originally going to be in the next chapter. Be happy I decided to place it here instead. There was another change I made to the chapter. It was originally going to be called Finale. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that the title didn't fit. Thus, it got changed to what it is now. You'll understand why I chose it when you read the chapter. One last thing before I turn all of you who actually read the A/Ns loose: **I am thinking about writing a sequel to this story and I want to know how many of you actually want to see one. Please write in a review whether or not you think this story should have a sequel.** And that's all folks. Please Read and Review. The little blue button at the bottom of the page is there for a reason. Now let the sorrowful story continue!!!!

* * *

Mourning Love

Vlad Masters was arrested yesterday, June 11, 2007, after viciously murdering Jack Fenton, age 46, and his son Daniel Fenton, age 14. Jack was stabbed to death in Masters' basement while the wife, Madeline Fenton, was strapped to the wall, forced to watch her beloved die. Their son, Daniel, was taken to a separate site to meet his untimely death. The boy's body was never found nor is it known how he died. Both are survived by Madeline Fenton and Jazz Fenton, Madeline's daughter.

Masters was the best friend of the Fentons back in their college days. Together the three studied paranormal activity through college grants in hopes of discovering a gateway into the "ghost zone". However, an unfortunate accident drew a close to both their experiment and their friendship. Masters' was hospitalized after the accident and broke off contact with the Fentons.

Throughout this time he was infatuated with Madeline. His jealousy eventually condensed into rage. The lab accident that hospitalized him served as the catalyst for his vendetta on Jack whom he blamed for his accident and his spurned affections towards Madeline. This ultimately led to the massacre of Jack and Daniel Fenton.

At 7:00 pm, Amity Park Police Station received a call from Mrs. Fenton detailing the events that had occurred at Masters' household. Ten minutes later two police cars arrived at the mansion. Officers Jake Savon and Mark Danton entered the lab to discover Mrs. Fenton standing over a hog tied Vladimir Masters and a brutally murdered Jack Fenton. "It was horrible. I have never seen such a thing before in all my years as a police officer," commented Jake Savon. "I just can't believe such a thing could happen here in Amity Park. Usually it's quiet around here." Mrs. Fenton was taken to Amity Hospital for trauma. Vladimir Masters was arrested and transported to a special holding facility were he will remain until his trial on July 16, 2007.

Jack and Daniel Fenton's funerals will be held on June 20, 2007 at Eidolon Funeral Home. They will be sorely missed by friends and family.

* * *

I put down the newspaper and sighed. I was reading about my own death and funeral… and my father's. I knew a day like this would come, when I would have to bury one of my parents, I just never thought that it would be so soon. You know, I thought I would be like forty something. I thought I would be older. I'm only fourteen! This thing shouldn't be happening now. It was supposed to wait until I was older and wiser. But it happened now when I'm young, inexperienced, and scared. I feel so lost and confused. What will happen to me, mom, and Jazz? What's going to happen to us? And me? I've lost my human half! Where do I belong now? Will mom even want me around anymore?

I must remind her of everything bad that happened. She just discovered that Vlad was a maniac half ghost bent on revenge. His evil was born of an accident with a ghost portal. A similar accident created my ghost… it made me half ghost too.

I'm a full ghost now. I keep forgetting that. Just this morning, I woke up, realized I was in ghost form and tried to change back only to realize that I couldn't. I panicked then. I flew around the whole town twenty times before calming down. I sat on the top of the tallest building and cried. When I couldn't cry anymore I screamed at the sky. When I couldn't scream I fainted. I lied up there for hours. I came home at 3:00 pm, seven hours from when I woke up. Mom was relieved. She'd believed that I'd obliterated myself or had run away into the ghost zone. I wish I had thought of that, the obliterating part. I wonder why I didn't think of it.

Currently I'm sitting at the kitchen table. So much has happened. After mom and I stopped crying we tied Vlad up before calling the police. Mom told me to take Sam and Tucker home (we found Tucker out cold in another room; he was fine). So we left the wrecked mansion behind. Mom stayed behind to deal with the police. I flew us to Sam's house. Tucker said he wanted to stay with Sam so they could do some research on something. They didn't tell me what, not that I cared at the time. I just wanted to get home. Home is where the heart is and I felt like mine had just been shredded. I needed to go home and see if I couldn't put all the broken pieces back together. Thus, I left my friends and flew back to my house. When I got there Jazz asked me where the others were. I told her.

The house has been in mourning ever since. That was a week ago. I've read this article several times over. For some reason I can't stop. I want to put it down, to burn it, to forget, but I can't. I can't stop the video playing in my head. My father lying on the floor in a pull of his blood, Vlad laughing, my mother screaming and crying, and that terrible hate welling up inside of me. I can't forget any of it no matter how hard I try. No matter what I do it haunts me. Even in my sleep the nightmare continues.

Here I lie in bed with the paper in my hand as I stare up at the ceiling waiting for oblivion to come. It eludes me and my search for peace. It doesn't matter how long I wait or how much I pray for my end to come. It never will.

With this thought I get up and put my jumpsuit back on. (I had been lying naked with the window open, feeling the chilly breeze slip through my open window to dry the tears that continually fall.) I climb out my window and into the sky. The stars greet me. The moon shines hello.

It seems like forever since I last did this. I've been so preoccupied. Before it happened I hadn't flown for fun. Sam, Tucker, and I were constantly ghost hunting. I'd been too tired afterward to go on any little excursions. Then it happened and I was too busy crying. I still am. I can't cry myself dry. There are always more tears. A never ending ocean lies within me. It will never empty. The drops of salt water will always come as the sea grows and its large mass needs somewhere to go.

I find myself on Sam's balcony. I stare into her dark room. The digital clock on her dresser reads 12:01. One minute past midnight. I turn intangible and slip into her room. I shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong, but I need a shoulder to cry on. I need comfort. My sister and mother can't give me what I need for they need it themselves. I just want a hug or something. Anything really. I don't care so long as it makes me stop crying. I have to stop. I'm supposed to be the strong one. The tears have to go. I just need a shoulder to cry on for a second. I just need to feel love for a moment. Then I'll be able to stop crying. Then I can be strong. Then I'll be able to go to the funeral and look somewhat presentable.

I creep forward towards her bed. Once I get closer I can tell she's not sleeping. She rolls over and looks at me.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Sam, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Danny. It's not your fault."

"It is. I'm supposed to be strong," I start sniffing and choking up. It feels like Vlad has his hands around my throat again, slowly choking the life out of me. Then again I don't have anymore life to give. He can squeeze all he wants now, anyone can. They won't get anything out of me.

"You are strong. You're able to cry and show emotions. Other guys just bottle it up and it kills them. You're able to let it out and that's what makes you strong. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

I sit down on her bed. I keep sniffing. My nose is running now and my eyes are watering. My throat is still clenched shut. It's beginning to ache as is my chest. I can't breathe, not that I need to, but I like the feeling. It reminds of the days when I used to be alive. It reminds me of my human half which I miss. I miss life. I miss breathing. I miss the sensation of my heart beating. I miss everything associated with being human. And I can't stop crying.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I shouldn't ask."

She sighs. She knows what I need.

"Come here."

I crawl closer and let her hold me. The thought that this was awkward seeing as how the guy traditionally was supposed to hold the girl crosses my mind, but it doesn't last. This works too. She rubs my back and plays with my hair. I can hear her heart beat and her lungs breathe. I can feel small puffs of breath escape her. I can feel warmth radiating from her body and into mine. I feel life in her.

I pull myself closer and she tightens her grip on me. Her head rests against mine. One hand plays with the zipper of my jumpsuit while the other massages my lower back. My right hand is on her shoulder, my left on her upper back. I allow it to sink down to her lower back where I fiddle with the hem of her night shirt. I tilt my head back and look up at her, begging for compliance. Please, I silently beg. Please say yes. I edge nearer and nearer. I close my eyes. She hasn't said no yet. I shiver with anticipation. Warm lips granting a soft, gentle kiss. I have longed to feel what I am about to finally have.

"I love you, Sam," I whisper before I at long last make contact. But I don't kiss her lips. I pull back and stare at her in confusion. I kissed her cheek. She turned her head aside. Why didn't she kiss me? She hadn't said no. I thought she had been encouraging me. I thought she wanted this.

She stared straight into my eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pity. They gazed straight into my soul. They did not flinch. They did not give. They only held the emotions that they had. Sorrow. Pity. They did not hold love.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I thought I had wanted that too. But I do not love you like that. See, a lot has happened since you left. Danny, I'm dating Tucker now."


	17. Fall From Grace

A/N: Well, here you go. That last true chapter to this story. It's been fun. I won't change the status of this story from In Progress to Complete because I'm going to write the preview of the sequel and post it in this story. The chapter will be called Genesis so if you're interested in the sequel watch for the update. Also keep tabs on my profile. I write down all of the info there. I'll write down the name of the sequel there once I have that figured out. That's all on that. As for the story, Danny will be acting kind of strange as will Sam. If you're wondering about that think about what each of them is going through. Yeah, it's a lot. Anyway, please Read and Review!!!! And let the opera lady sing her last note! (AKA let the show continue and end).

Oh, yeah, on last note of interest: **All words in are song lyrics. The song title is Fall From Grace by Stevie Nicks. I do not own this song, duh. The end of this chapter is a sort of song fic. I tried to stick mainly to my story which is why I only used the last few lines of the song in my fic. Again, I put all of the lyrics in so they will not be confused with the characters' lines. **Now I'm done.

* * *

Fall From Grace

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just couldn't. Sam was dating Tucker?! But I thought she loved me. I thought we were soul mates. I thought we were destined to be together for the rest of our lives. I had dreams of us getting married and having kids and getting a big house on the beach where we'll watch the tides come and go. We would go out onto the big blue sea in a nice boat, watch the sun set, and kiss while the stars and moon watch us. We were going to live the perfect life. Just us and our to-be kids. I even had the names picked out. How could she not love me? How?

"Danny? Are you okay?"

We were going to have three kids. Two boys and a girl. The boys' names were Jake and Mikey. The girl's name was Audrey. How could she not love me? How?

"Danny, I'm sorry. But this is just the way life is. I know you've been through a lot lately and I'm not helping but I can't lie to you, myself, or Tucker. That would make things worse. You know that. I'm still your friend and I will always be there for you. I'll still help in your ghost fights and we can still hang out, see movies and stuff. Oh, Danny. I'm so sorry. Please, say something."

We were going to live in North Carolina. The Outer Banks to be exact. A bit of a touristy area but then again what beach isn't? The house would be facing the ocean. It would be so peaceful there. After all the ghost fighting I've done that is what I long for. Peace. By the time me and Sam would get married Amity Park should be fairly competent in protecting themselves from ghosts so we should be able to leave. I should be able to live in peace and quiet. How can she not love me? How?

"Danny, think about it. It would never work out between us. I'm all for different and unique but this crosses a line with me and I just can't love you in that way. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone who can. There are a ton of girls out there. At least one should be able to love you like that. I mean, you're sweet and kind and loyal and, oh, you know your qualities. You get the point. I'm positive you'll find someone."

What's wrong with me? What is so wrong that she can't love me? She said something crossed the line. What can't she love? How can she not love me?

"You can look in the ghost zone. You're a full ghost now. You might find someone there."

I'm a full ghost. That's what crossed the line! I'm sure I can fix that! Why didn't she just say so?! I'll go to Clockwork, ask him to turn back time, and I'll make sure I don't die! She was able to love me while I was half ghost. She said it made me unique and special and that she liked that! So that's all I have to do to win her back! We can be together!

I jumped off the bed and spun around.

"I can fix that Sam!"

She looked really confused. "Fix what?"

"I'm a full ghost! That's what crossed the line! I can fix that! Don't worry. All I have to do is go to Clockwork, get time turned back, and make sure I don't die! I can even save my dad! I can make sure none of this ever happens!" I laughed. "Everything can go back to the way it was!"

"Danny…"

"We can get married, have kids, and get that big house on the beach."

"Danny…"

"We'll have parties. Big parties and invite all our neighbors. And we can watch the sun set and the sun rise and watch the stars come out, just you and me and the kids."

"Danny."

"And we can go see our kids' school plays once they're older. And the birthday parties. We'll have them right on the beach. We can have pony rides and pin the tail on the donkey."

"Danny!"

"Ice cream! Cake! Anything! What do you want? Would you prefer raspberry or chocolate? Oh, you don't have to decide now. Oh! Do you want our bedroom to face the ocean? It would probably be better if the kids face the ocean. That way they can fall asleep to the sounds of the waves. That would be so relaxing. But if you want…"

"Phantom!"

"What?" That's when I realized that I hadn't been responding to my first name.

"So you're Phantom now? I thought it would take more time than this."

"Huh? What do you mean? What would take more time than this?"

"You are a ghost now! A full ghost, obsession and all! Listen to yourself! You're completely obsessed with me!"

"I'm not obsessed; I'm in love! How can you even doubt that?!"

"I don't doubt that your human self loved me. I never doubted that! It's you now, your ghost self, that I believe is merely obsessed! That's why it won't work out. Well, that's one of the reasons. There are more, but you have to understand, Phantom. We can't be together. I love Tucker."

"But…"

"If you really do love me you'll respect my decision."

"But I…"

She gave me a hard look. I knew it was final. She loved Tucker but not me. I was just an obsessed ghost who didn't belong. Nobody could love me.

"Danny?"

"I'm going."

"Wait, if you want to talk about it…"

"Talk about what? How I'm not good enough anymore? How I'm a freak who doesn't belong? No thanks." I turned to go. My heart, if I had one still, was breaking. I was crumbling into dust that would soon disperse in the wind. Each grain would land somewhere else to be walked on by people who would even sooner forget my name and that fact that I at one time existed. I was nothing to them. I, being a ghost now, could never earn their love.

"Danny, wait!"

I jumped up onto the balcony railing and faced the night sky. It was one in the morning. One, the loneliest number. Sam ran up behind me and grabbed my ankle.

"Danny, wait. I know I was harsh but I don't want any misunderstandings and stuff. You know what I mean. Please listen to me. I don't hate you and I want you to stay."

I phased my ankle out of her grip and leapt into the sky. I was breaking. Disappearing into nothing. Dying in a whole new way. I was lost.

Faintly I heard a song being played somewhere. Because sometimes you just fall from grace. Sometimes you just fall from grace. I knew the words. My mom used to play the cd when I was younger.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you're right. I am just an obsessed ghost who doesn't belong in this world. I've spent so much time trying to get rid of the ghosts that infest our, excuse me, your world that I should follow through with my duty and rid this world of me now that I am a full ghost. I don't even partially belong in this world anymore."

The song kept playing. Maybe I am calm right now.

"Danny it doesn't have to be that way. I'm sorry. Please don't go! This world has lost enough!"

"It'll be fine without me, Sam."

Maybe things are fine.

"No, it won't! This world needs you. I need you! Your family needs you! Think about it!"

Maybe I made the whole thing up.

"You need me? Sam, make up your mind! Do you want me or not?"

"I don't know!"

Maybe it isn't a lie.

"Well I'm not going to stick around to have you play with my heart. I did everything for you Sam! I did all I could! I don't understand what happened but... I have to go. I'm a ghost and a danger to everyone."

Maybe the reason I say these things is to bring you back alive.

"No!"

"I love you, Sam. I always have and I always will. I do everything for you, including this."

Maybe I fought this long and this hard just to make sure you survive.

I flew off towards my house and the gateway to my real home, the ghost zone. This would be the second time in a matter of days that I would turn to it for an escape except this time, I would not come back.

"Danny! Danny! I love you!"

Just to make sure you survive.


	18. Genesis

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up but I have been a very busy person lately. This is a preview of Out of Darkness, the sequel to Fall From Grace. This "chapter" does not fall under either story. When I start Out of Darkness it will start up write where I left off here. I'm sorry that this is so short but I'm still getting my thoughts together. There are a lot of details I need to work out. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Please Review!!!! But first read it and read it well. Danny's fate rests on your shoulders. And let's begin!

* * *

Genesis

After a few minutes of flying I couldn't hear the music anymore. The only things I could hear were the air rushing past my ears and the crackle of the anger and hurt within me. It was as if there was an uncontrollable wildfire within me, burning up my soul and leaving me empty. I was broken beyond repair. There was nothing for me to do but go back to the ghost zone where I belonged. Nobody could love me, not even myself.

I finally made it to my house, my old house. It was no longer mine. It was the Fentons' home. I was not one of them. I was Phantom, just Phantom. No first name, no last name. Just a name that aptly described me. I did not need anything else. I crept through the house like the ghost I was. I slid through walls and floated through the still air of the home. Everybody was still asleep, safe and happy in their beds until the sun rose and they discovered that I was gone for good. They should not have tried to keep me. They should have thrown me out or destroyed me. I did not deserve to exist. I was just a sick, unwanted ghost. There is not a single person in any world that could love or appreciate me.

I wander into the lab. The clock on the wall reads 1:30 a.m. I reach the ghost portal and open it. With a sob I step through into the green swirling mass. I float into the ghost zone alone. I don't see anyone around. All I can see is the embodiment of chaos. Random staircases float about stretching themselves high into oblivion. Doors hang in midair, leading into various ghosts' lairs. Swirls of mist curl into every imaginable crag that exists in this never- ending realm. Here, mayhem reigns supreme. Here, a person can get lost. Here, said person will never be found again. Here, I can disappear for good. This place is perfect.

But despite its perfection I still don't feel at home. I guess that's okay since I do not seek to exist anymore. The majority of my enemies have their homes in this world. One of them is bound to destroy me before long. Then I can finally rest in peace.

The thought chokes me up. Truthfully, I don't want to let go. I don't want to let go of this world. I want someone to want me, to tell me to come back, that they need me. I'm good for something. I can protect the human world. I did before and I can still do it now, but… I'm not loved. I'm a ghost and nobody can love me. Nobody. I'm falling. I land on a random staircase and cry.

I don't belong. I don't belong. I don't belong. I don't belong… I don't. I don't. I don't… I… I… Nothing.

Somebody shakes me. I open my eyes. I'm curled up into a tight ball on one of the floating staircases. A green mist obscures everything beyond about five feet. Clockwork is hovering over me. He looks a little upset but I could be wrong. Clockwork is a hard ghost to read.

"It's 5:45 in your realm…"

"It's not mine anymore," I murmur. I sniff. My nose is running.

He sighs. He picks me up by my arm and makes me stand.

"There's much to be done. Follow me," and off he goes. I follow. I have nothing else to do.

It's 6:10 when we reach Clockwork's tower and he hands me a time staff. At 6:11 I ask what it is for. By 6:15 I discover that I am to be his apprentice and that my troubles are far from over.


End file.
